


Love Potion

by BelleLittleOff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Smut, buzzcut!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLittleOff/pseuds/BelleLittleOff
Summary: Stiles knew it was wrong, but he could not miss the opportunity to prove to Lydia that he could become as good a boyfriend as many others. Everything should go well, without complications… right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Teen Wolf, but I do create this story.

Supernatural.

That was the only word that always settled in Stiles’ head. Since he discovered that his best friend had become a supernatural being, specifically a werewolf, his mind kept wanting to know more. He was always seeking for any moment to be able to research for more information, investigating more on the subject. Wanting to know everything that related to it.

The gears in his head kept spinning for a minute, thinking about everything he had yet to discover - what was left to discover: all the supernatural beings that could exist, all the dusty books in the darkest libraries that were full of information and knowledge about them, all the people who knew about it and who had not informed any media…

He needed to know more, to master the subject perfectly for future dangers. Since the problem of the kanima (aka Jackass Whittemore) had occurred, his mind was completely alert to any supernatural event that surrounded him. His honey eyes were moving steadily toward whatever sound he perceived. His hands trembled more than normal because of the anxiety he felt, of how helpless and inept the environment around him made him experience.

With one last faltering sigh, Stiles stepped out of his beloved jeep to address the only person he knew that had the answers to all his fears and nightmares.

The door of the veterinary clinic was open despite the closed sign that read in the dark of the night. The bell rang in a high-pitched manner, alerting his presence to the owner of the place, making him leave from the interior room.

“Stiles?” Deaton asked, surprised to see the male in the clinic at that time. “What happened? Is everything good?”

“Yes, yes,” he replied quickly, the scrutinizing eyes of the vet causing his nerves to increase. “I-I just wanted to ummm…” His babbling made him look like an idiot. He felt that the man would reject his proposal.

“Relax, Stiles. Just explain what you want,” Deaton smiled reassuringly. Stiles sighed again, running a hand quickly through his buzzcut.

“Okay, I’ll just let it go: I want to know everything you know about the supernatural world,” he shot, moving his hands non-stop and his eyes pleading as if he were a puppy asking to play.

There was a brief silence that was made eternal to the black-haired male. His hands began to rub against each other and his eyes, without losing a movement of the man before him, were waiting for a perfect affirmative answer.

Deaton finally came out of his daze, his eyes looking worriedly at Stiles. “Stiles, I don’t know… this isn’t a game…” He began to show mistrust, turning around to go back to the consulting room he had left earlier.

“No, no, no!” Stiles started to follow the vet, his hands twitching non-stop with the sense of urgency that was forming in his chest. “I understand perfectly, it’s just that…” He stopped talking. He did not need another person judging his own uselessness.

“Stiles?” Deaton turned at the odd silence Stiles had made, totally out of his usual self.

The young male sighed again, his eyes descending until he settled on his own Nike shoes.

“I just want to not feel vulnerable again. I need to know everything that could be dangerous for this city and for everyone. I need to be able to help Scott in everything that can come and protect them all.” His whisper was almost inaudible but it was perfectly heard by the vet, who, with a deep breath, gave Stiles an empathetic smile. He understood completely his problem.

“All right, Stiles, I’ll help you with your problem.” Upon hearing that, the young male lifted his face to him, his enthusiasm beginning to take shape in his body that was preparing to celebrate it. “But… I can’t teach you everything I know. There are very… dark things, even for me.”

Stiles nodded quickly. At least he had already convinced him to do something. There would be more moments to persuade him to show him that dark part that made his innate curiosity tickle.

Deaton led him to his office, closing the door behind him carefully.

“Okay, let’s start with the basics: the supernatural beings that exist.” Deaton assented, directing his firm hands to the first bookcase.

And so would begin what would be a long night of learning about all kinds of beings and monsters, but at no time did Stiles feel the dream invade him, much less boredom. His brain tingled with joy at the knowledge he was receiving: werewolves, ghosts, vampires, wendigos, demons, angels… Who knew that there was so many different kinds of beings in the world?!

His chest tightened with fear and emotion whenever a different image appeared in the books of another more horrendous being than the previous one. Deaton patiently explained the monsters they were seeing, letting him ask his questions and answering them as best he could.

Stiles felt like he was starring in a horror film. Everything seemed so surreal to him that if he had not perceived it with his own eyes, nothing would have believed. Everything produced to him contradictory feelings. On the one hand, his stomach was turning over in dread, but his heart was beating rapidly as he nourished himself with knowledge totally different from the reality he had always been taught. His eyes and mind opened more and more, and he felt the universe growing bigger around him.

At 3 AM, both men decided to take a short break, Stiles needed to process everything he had just heard and seen, and Deaton, a loaded coffee to be able to be at 100% in that class.

While waiting for Deaton to return with the coffees, Stiles went through the bookshelves curiously, reading each title and making a mental note to ask the vet when the class recommenced.

His curious honey eyes suddenly settled on an old book. It was of medium size but with a considerable width to be able to keep all type of knowledge in it; it was a bright purple color, runes of all kinds embedded in the part of the tome. His head turned towards the door, waiting for Deaton to appear at any moment so he could ask, but it seemed that the vet was showing no signs of returning. Turning back to the book that had caught his attention, Stiles stretched his trembling hand towards it. Carefully, he picked up the book and read the title meticulously, his pupils dilating with excitement about the title:

_**Times of Alchemy** _

His mouth parted without realizing it and his heart was pounding like asking his owner to open that book immediately to know those secrets that book boasted. With quivering fingers, he began to investigate quickly, skimming each page to be able to move to the next: spells, amulets, rituals, demonic manifestations, invocations… But it was upon reaching the chapter of the potions where his fingers stopped immediately.

His eyes widened and Stiles felt breathless at what was being read on a particular page. Reading and rereading what was in it, not believing what his sense of sight witnessed:  **a**   **love potion**.

The squeaking of the door caused him to leave the trance he had been immersed in, Deaton appearing with two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Hey, Deaton!” Stiles called him instantly, approaching him with a rush with the book in his hands. The tired veterinarian was startled by the noise, giving an exasperated sigh before turning his attention to the spastic male.

“Stiles, we had reached an agreement to take a break,” the man said slowly, leaving the drinks on the table and being totally ignored by the nervous teenager who was looking again for the page that had caught his attention.

Upon reaching the page, Stiles speedily showed it to the man, his eyes wide open in the excitement he felt. “This… this is serious? Is there really magic? Like Harry Potter magic?” He was beginning to ramble heartily.

Deaton looked briefly at the page before picking up the book from Stiles’s shaking hands in order to realize what kind of book he had discovered. He breathed again before directing a serious look at the man with moles.

“Yes, the magic exists, although… it’s not as similar as in Harry Potter and more subtle,” he commented with a slight smile. “This magic can be done by anyone, but there are more difficult things to do and others not so much. It also needs a great capacity for patience and a tough aura.”

Stiles nodded with understanding, his heart pounding as he realized that even someone like him could be the new Harry Potter and defend the bad guys by himself (although internally, he wished it weren’t necessary to have a scar similar to the famous wizard; that’d be so ridiculous). With a shake of his head, he remembered the potion he had read. He bit his lip nervously before he asked the next question.

“In particular… is it difficult to make this potion?” He pointed to the page still open, his cheeks slightly red.

Deaton fixed his eyes again on his profile, his scrutinizing irises making Stiles feel that he was being silently judged by the vet. The black haired boy gave him a small, nervous smile.

“Why are you so interested in this particular potion, Stiles?” Finally, the man asked seriously. He knew that Stiles wasn’t a person of bad intentions, but he felt that what he was planning was not a good idea.

The honey-eyed male was silent. He knew what Deaton was thinking and why he judged him. As soon as his vision had settled on that potion, his mind immediately reminded him of a beautiful redhead girl who was recently officially single. Of course, he would not try anything bad with her. He just wanted to be able to have the chance to show Lydia the good boyfriend he could become. He just needed the girl genius’ attention on him for a few moments. He could confess and, when the effect of the potion was over, she could finally answer him sincerely.

Lightning flashed through his mind suddenly, remembering a particular girl with precious (e/c) eyes who had always been by his side and Scott’s, supporting them both, even knowing that one was a recent werewolf. The third musketeer of them and his best friend: Y/N.

If Y/N knew what he was planning, certainly her response would be a blow to his shoulder and an extensive rebuke with special mentions that love should not be forced. Surely, he would even disappoint her.

Stiles’s chest squeezed lightly in thinking about that. Y/N had always supported him on the  Lydia thing, despite her opinion of her and his foolish crush on her. Her face always went from total joy to one of sorrow as soon as his honey eyes searched for the ones with red hair; many times being even scolded by Y/N for ignoring her.

The mole male didn’t understand those mood swings despite having noticed them. Because, contrary to what Y/N says, he really cared for her and tried to keep her (e/c) eyes shining all the time. He always paid attention to anything she said or to any expression that crossed her beautiful face. Wait, beautiful?

He shook his head, stepping out of his intertwined thoughts to return to the conversation he was having with Deaton.

“It’s not… It’s not what you’re thinking,” Stiles immediately calmed the vet. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze away from the other man’s before continuing. “I just… I just want an opportunity with Lydia. The last. Show her that I can become a good boyfriend. Confess my feelings for her for once and… know her answer,” he whispered, his rubbing hands revealing the anxiety that had accumulated in his body.

The veterinarian looked at him for a few seconds with sad eyes, making Stiles begin to regret having asked him about that potion.

Finally, Deaton let out a deep exhale. “Stiles, it’s not that simple. It’s true that alchemy is the simplest and easiest in the field of magic and it would not be difficult to create it. However, this potion will only create a false physical attraction to the person who is served for a few hours. But, after that, everything will go back to normal, and she will forget everything that she felt for you,” he explained carefully, placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of the black haired man.

Stiles was already beginning to shake his head before answering him decisively. “I don’t care… I just want answers. I will accept the consequences.” His eyes, illuminated by the light of the room, watched the vet hard, making his eyes resemble the sweetest of jars of honey.

The older man’s eyes inspected him, trying to find something of insecurity in him. Stiles was unable to lose that silent struggle.

“All right, Stiles,” Deaton finally nodded seriously.

A cheer of the youngest man was heard throughout the building.

* * *

 

The famous blue jeep of Beacon Hills parked abruptly in the parking lot of the high school. His black-haired owner came out with joy from it, carefully closing his beloved vehicle before heading to the front door of the building. A ladded smile adorned Stiles’ face and his hand instinctively settled on the pocket of his jacket, feeling the small bottle that was safely hidden there.

When he reached his locker, he left the books he didn’t need at that moment before looking both ways down the hall, making sure that the tumult of people was in their affairs and not paying attention to him before he could take out the little bottle to inspect it for the thousandth time.

It wasn’t an especially nice bottle, but the bright pink of the potion made Stiles’s chest tighten, nerves accumulating, little doubts and fears running through his mind.

What if, in the end, Deaton was right and it didn’t help? What if the answer is not what he was waiting for so long? And if it is affirmative? Curiously, that last question made him tremble in a way totally opposite to what he had thought for so long. His heart was not beating as hard as before at the mere mention of the beautiful redhead. A small voice whispered to him that this was wrong and that he was only betraying her. Betray? But who was he really betraying: to Lydia or to…?

“Hey, Batman!” A loud joyful scream brought him out of his thoughts at once, making him clumsily keep the potion back in his jacket and close the box office door sonorously. Not realizing that one end of the backpack was stuck in the locker and causing Stiles almost fell and mutter a few curses.

A giggle made the clumsy boy turn his head quickly to the person who had called him with that superhero name (specifically, his favorite) that since they were children she liked to title him.

“Okay, that wasn’t a very Batman thing,” commented the girl with (h/c) hair, giggling making Stiles laugh with her too.

“Hey, Catwoman,” he finally greeted her, his heart beating rapidly all of a sudden, blaming the shock that Y/N just gave him. “How are you doing on this beautiful morning?” He asked with a smile on his lips before starting to address the first class he had with the girl.

Y/N frowned slightly. “Where does so much joy come from suddenly? I know it’s the last week of high school, but unfortunately, we still have to get up early to go to class,” she asked the boy, her eyes narrowing on him. “What are you up to, Batman?” She tried to wheedle it out of him.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, not wanting to tell her about his plan, knowing that if he did, Y/N would absolutely be mad at him.

“I didn’t plot anything. I’m just happy. Nothing dangerous has happened since Jackson left for London and it’s the last days of being judged and examined as if I were an experiment in trials,” he lied quickly, his hands sweating lightly from anxiety, pleading that the girl with (e/c) eyes will swallow that farce. “Come on, Y/N,” Stiles stopped her suddenly. “We’ll have all summer to rest. Now… give me a smile.” His big hands were resting on her delicate shoulders so that her eyes stared at him. Again, that pressure in the chest.

Finally, Y/N let out a small laugh and her lips were adorned by a smile that could take the breath away from anyone. It’s not like he’s one of those people.

“Ok, Batman, you win. I’ll try to be positive,” she said sweetly. Stiles’s hands were still on her shoulders, squeezing them gently and producing warmth to the body of the girl who was beginning to blush. “Um, Stiles, you can now let me go,” Y/N whispered softly, pulling him out of his stupor.

The honey-eyed male pushed his hands and body away from Y/N. He didn’t know what had made him lose his sense of time. In a moment, he was feeling under his hands the comfortable heat emitted by the body of his friend and the other was lost in those beautiful eyes. Again, Beautiful? He needed more sleep.

Stiles smiled at her awkwardly and swung his body from front to back nervously before turning and continuing on his way, causing Y/N to giggle again at her friend’s clumsiness.

When they arrived at their economy class, they were greeted by the elegance of Lydia Martin, who was standing in the center of the class surrounded by several people with a stack of small cards in her hands of French manicure.

“Oh, you finally show up!” She exclaimed, receiving Stiles and Y/N with a slight tone of annoyance that was already normal in her. With her heels clicking on the floor with each step she took, she positioned herself in front of them. “I was looking for you,” said the redhead, her lips with gloss pursed and then change to a smile worthy of any hostess. “I’m going to celebrate one of my famous parties tonight at my house. Everyone is invited of course. To celebrate the end of this hell of year,” she finished explaining, two of the cards being offered to the pair of friends.

Stiles and Y/N exchanged a look between them, both with open mouths of the impact, before receiving the small papers with the address (although everyone already knew) and the time of the party. The two were expressively surprised by the acts of the normally narcissistic redhead, considering that they had never been invited directly by Lydia to her famous parties.

When both had their respective invitations, the redhead offered them one last smile before turning around in a way that her hair almost hit Stiles in the face if he hadn’t moved away in time.

Stiles and Y/N went to their seats still surprised and, with their mouths ajar open, meeting a smiling Scott witnessing that encounter with fun.

“What the hell was that?” Y/N was the first to ask the young werewolf who was still chuckling at the faces that his two friends had.

“It seems that knowing that your ex-boyfriend was a giant lizard changes the way you look at things,” Scott quipped, receiving a sarcastic look from Stiles.

The three friends turned to see again the aforementioned redhead, seeing how Lydia was now talking animatedly with a group of lacrosse boys. They let themselves be touched with happiness by the beautiful genius.

“Or maybe she’s just looking for a new toy, considering that the last one is now at the other end of the ocean,” Y/N giggled, seeing that Lydia was still the same as always.

At that, Stiles’ eyes widened and his form straightened enthusiastically, turning to see better the redhead of his dreams. His fingers lightly brushed the bottle over the jacket. Maybe everything was easier than it had seemed at first.

“Really?” The honey-eyed male asked the air without noticing. From a distance, he saw Lydia smiling flirtatiously at another lacrosse player. A strong sigh of exasperation made him turn to Y/N, whose face was now frowned in a frustrated expression. “What?” He questioned without understanding that change of attitude on the part of the (h/c).

Y/N looked at Stiles for a moment before answering him sincerely. “I can’t believe that you still have that stupid crush.”

“Of course I still have it,” he replied with a slight scowl, not quite raising his voice. “And more now that I know I have free rein,” he concluded turning his face again, his eyes away from his friend to land on Lydia. His fingers still tingling over his jacket and his heart lightly tightening in his chest at the way he spoke to Y/N. He decided to blame that pressure on his chest to the way Lydia had pushed aside her reddish mane away from her face so she could get closer to the boy she was talking to.

Y/N bit her lip to keep quiet. Her saddened gaze fixed on the profile of Stiles, him still ignoring her intentionally and her werewolf friend being the only witness of the afflicted face of the girl decided to change the subject.

“So, are you going to the party?” Scott asked, looking at his two friends, although Stiles still did not pay attention to them, Stiles’ neck occasionally stretching to better see his crush with his half-open mouth.

Y/N just imperceptibly lowered her eyes before faintly shaking her head in a denying way at her friend’s question. In her mind, she could only think that, in the end, she would be left alone at the party while the two boys went after their respective girls. She didn’t feel like having a hard time.

“I don’t have anyone to go with anyway,” she added, trying to excuse herself to avoid going to the expected party of the year. “I prefer to stay at home with my other two best friends: Netflix and pizza.”

Scott frowned and pouted at that. “Come on, you have to come,” he tried to encourage her to go without any result, his (h/c) friend looking at him with obviousness. “Why don’t you ask any of the lacrosse team? Surely many would want to go with you,” he proposed, knowing full well that many of his team-mates had stared at her more than once.

Y/N opened her mouth to answer him, but before she produced any sound, she was interrupted by another voice.

“What? No! She will not do that,” Stiles contradicted loudly. Finally, his face and body were totally focused on the conversation they were having. His ears are still hurting when he heard his best friend suggest that idea to Y/N; his mind filled with impostors and strangers behind the girl with (e/c) eyes.

The other two stared at him confused. The honey-eyed male looked at them nervously before his mouth opened to answer them quickly.

“Y/N deserves to be with someone better than an idiot that all he has in his head is to go after a plastic ball with a stick,” he said harshly, ending with a burlesque laugh.

The girl shook her head with fun, an amused smile on her lips. “Stiles, you are on the team.”

Y/N laughed at the face that Stiles had, with a serious face as if he had not thought about that.

“Besides, Scott,” Stiles started to babble all of a sudden, trying to make them forget his slip. “What kind of friend are you? Our mission is for her to be with a decent person, and those idiots are the opposite of decent,” he declared with confidence. Scott looked at his friend with amusement, a raised eyebrow, and a petulant smile.

A comfortable silence reigned between them for a moment before Scott said seriously, “We should go all three together.”

“What?! No!” Y/N rejected immediately. “Scott, you should go with Allison. Surely she’s looking forward to it.”

Scott opened his mouth to argue, being silenced immediately by the strict gaze of his female friend, confirming that he would not get anything with his words. “Okay, besides… I also want to go with her,” he admitted with a slight blush at the thought of the archer. Although the relationship had ended in a confused way, there was still something strange between them that they could not deny. “You go with Stiles then,” he thought up quickly, his hand resting heavily on his spastic friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure, come with me,” Stiles, oblivious to the intentions of his werewolf best friend, accepted wishfully. “Besides, the party will not be as fun without you, Catwoman,” he admitted, using his nickname to try to persuade her.

Y/N smiled sweetly before finally letting herself be convinced to go to the party, her eyes returning to that little spark of which she was characterized and which Stiles admitted he adored in her.

* * *

 

Stiles was driving rapidly to Y/N’s house, his mind at one hundred per hour thinking about how he would make Lydia drink the potion and how he would react: cutely or would she jump to him? He expected it to be the first one. He did not want it to be noticed so much that he had done something to her. He just wanted some attention, nothing more.

Arriving at his destination, he parked his jeep sharply and clumsily descended to ring the bell of the house.

While waiting for Y/N to open, his eyes checked at his own outfit, hoping Lydia would like it the way it was, although he had not changed much. He wore one of his beloved flannels but this time, he had found a shirt more of his size so it stuck to his body and highlighted the muscles that during all lacrosse train had developed. His fingers all the while was securing the bottle that contained the liquid of love in his pocket.

Stiles began to wonder what he could say to Lydia when he had her attention on him. Should he be direct and tell her everything that he had accumulated inside? Or be more discreet and just propose a date? What if the date went well? Should he kiss her?

When the door opened, his breathing and thoughts stopped suddenly. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest, his hands began to sweat and his mouth opened wide. When he was about to rub his eyes to know if what he really was seeing was a dream, he was interrupted by the person who had opened the door.

“I look ridiculous, right?” Y/N asked shyly with a nice blush on her velvety skin. The girl with beautiful (e/c) eyes wore a short white dress with stripes, full of sequins that would make all eyes alight on her and the neckline made her perky breasts more exposed than they normally were in a day normal.

Stiles was speechless. He knew he had to answer but did not know how. All his senses had focused on her and his tongue had decided that it did not want to work at that precise moment. Sweat ran all over his body and his heart beat with excitement. He tried to control his eyes, trying to be the gentleman that his father had raised and not stay looking at the neckline or legs that called for him. His hormonal body began to react and a small tickle in his cock took him out of his stupor. His fingers tingled, wanting to touch her and caress every inch of her skin.

“W-What are you talking about?” He was beginning to babble in a nervous tone. “You look great, Catwoman.” Her blush increased, causing his own cheeks to also begin to warm up and his friend in the pants began to harden slowly. “W-We should go now or we’ll be late.” He changed the subject quickly as he felt an erection coming.

Y/N nodded and, grabbing her purse from the hall table, locked the door and started toward the jeep. Stiles followed her behind and, making sure she was not paying attention, readjusted his hard-on in his pants. He felt embarrassed to have an erection for his friend but also did not want to show up at Lydia’s party in that way. Confusion was approaching him; should not he feel that way with Lydia? He did not remember having an erection of that caliber when he was seeing the redhead.

However, on the other hand, when looking again at the way of Y/N walking towards his jeep, his mind dispelled any crack of Lydia Martin and only saw that beautiful woman who was in front of him in that dress that only made him instinctively bit his lower lip, wishing to use his lips to nibble on hers, to mark her skin, to slide his phalanges slowly down each curve of her body, to hear her plead for more, to listen to her moans of pleasure. He felt good and correct that his body reacted that way by Y/N and not by anyone else.

His dick hardened more and more and the pain of feeling tight in his pants made him get out of his sexual fantasies. He shook his head, trying to focus on the plan and on Lydia. No, he just wanted Lydia, he reminded himself stubbornly. He took a deep breath.

He only hoped that, during the trip, his hardness would diminish.

When they reached Lydia’s house, the two went to the open door where the music sounded scandalously. Entering, they could perceive people from the high school and people who they did not even know their faces.

“It seems that she is the same again. Lydia has not set any limits,” Y/N commented with amusement at all the people dancing and drinking around her. Stiles nodded with a smile on his face when he saw the atmosphere. At last, his erection had decreased somewhat. “Should we look for Scott?” The girl asked, looking around for any face that resembled the one mentioned.

“I think I’ve found him already,” Stiles pointed to a corner of the room, where the aforementioned werewolf was kissing Allison rampantly. Y/N smiled at that, feeling proud that her friend was doing well. “Oh! There’s Lydia!” Stiles shouted excitedly, as he dragged an annoying Y/N with him.

Lydia was talking to one of the seniors, who was pushed aside by Stiles when they reached her side.

“Hey, Lydia,” Stiles greeted animatedly, a wide smile on his lips. His fingers tingled as he felt the bottle again in his pocket, calling him to be used at any time.

“Hi,” Y/N waved dryly, offering a complimentary smile to the redhead hostess. Although she did not quite like Lydia in the past, she knew that she was not bad on the inside. She already had shown that more than once.

The genius stared at each other pretentiously before responding with a small greeting like the one of Y/N.

An uncomfortable silence began to emerge between the three of them, none of them knew what conversation to take until Stiles added in a dreamy way without looking away from Lydia. “You look beautiful.”

Y/N rolled her eyes annoyingly, knowing that this would happen and that, in the end, she would be left alone at the party.

“As always,” the redhead replied arrogantly and with obviousness before putting her eyes in more detail on Y/N. “Cute dress,” she suddenly complimented the (h/c) girl.

Y/N looked at her surprised for a moment before blushing and smiling widely. “Thank you. You’re also wearing a beautiful dress.”

At that, Lydia also offered a true smile before asking her where she had bought it. Both girls bonded in a lively and long conversation and comparing tastes that they did not know they shared.

Stiles was getting bored of being there while he was listening to the conversation that both girls were leading. His mind was beginning to look for some way for Lydia to drink the potion. At one point, he noticed that none of the three had a cup of the punch that Lydia had prepared at one of the tables. A light bulb flashed in his mind.

“I’m going for punch,” he said suddenly and highly, making the two girls look at him. Y/N nodded with a smile, cheering up to hear that idea.

“Yes, you do that,” Lydia instigated. Stiles pulled away from them, quickly heading toward the drinks table. Leaving behind the girls who returned to their conversation.

He poured two glasses and filled one till half. He looked around nervously, making sure no one looked and thought weird things.

_“It’s nothing bad, I will not do anything bad. It will only be a few hours of attention and nothing more,”_  he said for the last time in his mind. He just hoped that everything would turn out well.

He finally uncapped the bottle and let the pink liquid completely fill the glass. The color of the punch camouflaging the garish pink of the potion. He sighed to try to relax his heart that was beating anxiously in his chest before taking the cups and turning around.

He returned quickly to the girls laughing together about something they had been joking about. He looked at them skeptically until they stopped and received their long-awaited drinks; carefully offering the one that had the potion to Lydia. Stiles cast a confused look at Y/N, silently asking her how that friendship had suddenly happened between the two girls, only receiving in response a shrug from the girl with the (h/c) hair.

His honey eyes shifted from Y/N to Lydia quickly as he remembered the potion. His eyes did not blink as he watched the redhead play with the glass while she spoke with Y/N briskly until the two stopped and looked at him expectantly.

Stiles began to sweat when he received those looks, feeling that he had been discovered in some way.

“So,” Lydia started talking, Stiles swallowed hard. “Are not you going to drink your nothing?”

Stiles looked at her confused for a moment before understanding. The black haired man letting out a small sigh, his heart calming little by little at the knowledge that his plan had not been revealed.

“Y-Yes, of course,” he replied clumsily in a sharper tone than usual. His cheeks flushed, and he cleared his throat before going on nervously. “I-I’m going for my drink.”

Turning around awkwardly and almost running towards the table, the two girls stared at him.

“Weird,” Lydia added, bringing her drink to her lips to drink. Y/N giggled with her while imitating her and raising her glass in the same way.

“Shit!”

However, neither of them got to drink because a strong push caused Y/N to spill all of her drink on her dress, making her body to freeze and clothes to stick to her body.

“Oh my God!” Lydia immediately picked up several wipes and started helping her, but she couldn’t clean anything. “Look where you’re going, genius,” she shouted angrily at the drunk who had not even realized what he had done.

“My new dress…” she sighed with sadness, seeing how it was now completely ruined. Her eyesight fixed on the glass that was still on the floor. “I’ll go for another drink,” she resigned, not wanting to be a party pooper, ruining the fun.

“No, no,” the redhead stopped her. “Here,” she offered her own drink before heading to inside her house. “I’ll go get a towel to dry you. You enjoy, honey. It’s a party!”

Y/N smiled at her new friend as the genius entered her house, not believing how sweet Lydia was being with her. Her eyes looked at the glass that the redhead had given her.  _A party is a party_ , she said to herself before drinking the contents at once.

Stiles came back on time with his own drink to realize that Lydia had disappeared and that Y/N was drinking alone.

“Y/N, where’s Lydia?” He asked confused and nervous while looking around, seeing that the redhead had disappeared with the potion. Maybe she had taken it and was looking for him.

He hadn’t realized that Y/N just finished drinking her glass and she let it fall to the floor loudly. The sharp blow of glass breaking into thousands of pieces caused Stiles to stop looking around to fix his worried gaze on the (h/c).

At that time, he noticed the appearance the girl had and that her dress was now completely wet and stuck to the curves of her body. He blushed slightly and turned his gaze away from that again, trying to focus on his friend’s well-being.

“Y/N?” He whispered, beginning to worry. Y/N had her eyes closed and wobbled slightly. “Are you okay?” His hands grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep her straight and his wide-open eyes sought hers non-stop.

When Y/N finally opened her eyes again, a pink flash appeared in them that Stiles could appreciate and that reminded him to the potion. His pulse quickened, and he gasped, understanding at that moment that the whole plan had changed drastically and the one who had drunk the magic liquid had been his (h/c) friend.

The face of the girl with (e/c) eyes was resplendent and on her lips had appeared a broad, sweet and dreamy smile when she saw Stiles in front of her.

“Stiles,” she sighed suddenly, making the mentioned one come out of his distorted mind to pay attention to the girl in front of him again. “I love you,” she confessed in the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

As he felt those words caress his ears, Stiles felt his heart pop out of his chest and butterflies fluttered endlessly in the pit of his stomach. His mind had suddenly gone blank and in it was only Y/N and that confession, even he had even forgotten why she had uttered it. His hands were sweating, and they were still clinging to the shoulders of her that still looked at him with those eyes full of love that he knew was only false and all product of that potion, but he wanted to be selfish and lie to himself a little more.

A delicate hand of hers settled lightly on his right cheek, caressing it fondly and Y/N began to approach his lips that were still half-opened by the shock.

Stiles suddenly left the trance in which he had dropped to be able to separate a confused Y/N from him. He had to be rational. She was just his friend and what she had just confessed were simply empty words.

“No, no,” he told himself before turning back to the girl who was beginning to look at him with sadness and uneasiness, even her eyes were beginning to form tears.

At that, Stiles was quick and, scanning around, he discovered a corner where he could explain to her better what happened. With anxiety forming inside him, he grabbed her arm and led her there.

“Y/N, you don’t love me,” Stiles declared harshly when he noticed that they were finally alone and without noise.

Y/N looked at him with contradiction for a moment, this time with her eyebrows furrowed. “W-What? Of course I love you!” She expressed nervously again towards the honey-eyed male.

Stiles continually shook his head without believing it, while looking at the crowd of people. He felt his anxiety through the clouds and could not even look Y/N in the eyes. If he looked at her, his own heart would break into a thousand pieces. He could already feel his lip tremble and his eyes hurt because of the desire he had to cry… And he didn’t understand why. Everything that Y/N was feeling at that moment was a lie, he knew that she would be fine within a few hours when the effect would pass… But, why did he feel that rejecting her was wrong?

“W-Why don’t you believe me!? I-I don’t understand…” Y/N expressed frustrated, from her (e/c) eyes began to fall tears without stopping. Her head began to hurt, trying to find some reason why Stiles didn’t trust her; he wasn’t even looking or paying attention to her. That made her more nervous. “Why don’t you accept me?” She murmured in pain.

The black-haired man was still looking nervously at the crowd that was dancing and drinking without qualms, scrutinizing his mind, trying to find something to say to not worsen that situation.

Suddenly, he could recognize among them a distinguished red hair that was also inspecting people, trying to find both of them.

Y/N’s eyes looked to where the honey eyes that she was seeking had focused. Her lips parted and trembled as she realized what was happening there.

“I get it,” she whispered softly to herself, but being heard by Stiles, who turned his head towards her, founding the torn face of Y/N, her eyes tormented. He felt that he would also cry to see her in that state. “Y-You only have eyes for Lydia. Even after everything that has happened, including everything we’ve gone through… even after what I just told you,” she stuttered. “Why?” She began to cry harder, her face turning red. “Why can’t you love me the way you love Lydia?” She asked between sobs.

Stiles didn’t know what to say; he was watching his friend crumble in front of him and didn’t know what to say. He wanted to cry. He felt dizzy and his heart ached every time Y/N opened her mouth to reproach him, asking him something that even he began to doubt without noticing. How pathetic he felt.

“Is it because I’m not like Lydia?” She continued to question him, desperate to find answers. “B-Because I can be like her if you want,” she admitted with hope and a sad smile on her lips, it was her last hand.

“No.” Stiles stopped her suddenly and approached her again, his hands cupped the wet face of Y/N and with his thumbs began to try to dry her tears. “Don’t you dare to say that about yourself again, Y/N,” he declared in a whisper sore to hear what she had just said, still looking straight at her sad eyes. “You are an amazing person and you should never feel inferior for someone, and less for Lydia. Nobody can be like you, and that’s what you turn into Y/N. My Y/N.” His words came out sweetly from his lips without even thinking about them for a second, his warm breath falling all the time on her face.

Y/N smiled at him again between tears, letting out a slight laugh mixed with another sob. Her hands had landed on his big hands and he wished that moment would never end.

Stiles felt his interior heat up when he was so close to Y/N. His eyes did not stop inspecting her beautiful face, finding beauty in every pore and imperfection in it. His fingers continued to caress her face gently, brushing away the salty tears that gradually stopped falling. The perfume of roses tickled his nose along with the natural essence of her. Her hands felt good over his and her lips were red from the crying and the little gloss she had previously put on. He saw them soft and appetizing and only wanted to get a little closer so that he could pose his own on top of hers.

But he shouldn’t, he suddenly told himself. That was not right, his mind was beginning to hammer at his conscience, reminding him of the potion that had caused all this. However, he did not want to hurt her even more. He only saw one solution and was to continue with the farce.

With a cleared his throat, Stiles stepped slowly away from her. His heart still asking him not to go away. Y/N looked at him hurt for a moment before he spoke again.

“All right,” the buzzcut said. “I accept your feelings,” he lied, not wanting to produce more pain. “Why don’t we go on a date?” He proposed with a fake smile.

Y/N’s face and eyes lit up at that, she could even feel Stiles saw her heart hammering hard against her rib cage. She nodded quickly before quickly approaching Stiles and gently enclosed his torso in a warm embrace as she buried her face in his neck.

Stiles also hugged her tightly, his nose buried in her hair, smelling her shampoo. Despite feeling good in that sweet embrace, his face was torn in an expression of sadness.

His mind and heart ached in a contradictory way and he still did not understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was in front of Y/N’s house the next day in his jeep. It was Saturday, so they had all day to spend together, in addition, to prevent her from doing something that she would regret when the effects of the potion passed.

Somehow, Stiles felt nervous. His hands were sweating and his heart seemed to have not stopped hammering hard on his chest since Y/N had proposed to him the night before at the party. He did not understand why he felt this way. In general, all his feelings were quite confused and scattered as far as Lydia and Y/N were concerned.

On the one hand, he still loved Lydia but, for a long time, when he thought about Y/N, he felt that his world was spinning with colours and he wanted to smile foolishly just thinking about her. Besides that, his body was also reacting in a different way to Y/N and it was totally distinct than he had been reacting to Lydia.

Specifically that morning, he had woken up with a very painful erection, with the vivid memory of the wet dream he had had with the particular (h/c). He still could feel the sweet caresses and kisses that Y/N gave him in that dream, her lips surrounding his cock and his hand resting on her head to increase the pace, her tongue savoring all his extension and her hands cupping his balls. Fuck. Now, he was hard again.

With an exasperated sigh, he adjusted his arousal in his pants before getting off the blue vehicle and heading towards the house to call. He expected that during the day it would go down. Otherwise, the situation would be quite embarrassing.

When calling, he felt a deja vu when it was opened again by Y/N, this time in a beautiful white summer dress, revealing her clavicle and legs, although this time there were ballet flats on her, helping the girl to rest from the heavy heels of the night before. His mouth opened wide again, and he gasped as he again appreciated how beautiful Y/N was.

“You’re beautiful,” he let out without thinking with a blush on his moled cheeks.

Y/N received the praise with a sweet smile that made his stomach tickle and her cheeks also heated up. The girl with beautiful (e/c) eyes slightly bit her lips before answering.

“Thank you. You look handsome, as always,” she added with a giggle. Stiles felt his pulse increase again, and he assured that his face at that moment would seem like a red traffic light.

Stiles nodded nervously, not knowing what to say and pulling away from the door to let Y/N out.

The trip to their first destination was totally silent, neither of them knew how to start a normal conversation in that odd situation.

Stiles glanced at Y/N from time to time, drinking in her beauty and the way her hair moved slightly with the wind that came in through the lowered window. She watched with a calm smile the trees outside, trying to decipher where the buzzcut male was taking her. Stiles could notice her obvious enthusiasm in their date. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, wanting to be caressing the smooth skin of his copilot rather than holding the hard device.

“I’m very happy that we are doing this and that you have accepted my feelings,” Y/N suddenly started talking with a wide smile as she looked at the nervous male at her side. “I really love you, so this is like a dream come true for me. I’m so happy.”

Stiles bit his lip, not wanting to listen. He had to keep reminding himself that Y/N was just saying all that because of the potion. He didn’t want to keep feeling that pain in his chest and he didn’t want empty illusions. He only had to think of Lydia, he forced himself. His eyes stung, he wanted to cry so badly and he did not understand why.

Noticing the lack of attitude to communicate with her from Stiles, Y/N became sad, her smirk slowly disappearing from her face, deciding that it would be better not to try to bring up any topic of conversation. Her eyes followed the tree path again, leaving the silence to return to the jeep.

* * *

Their first stop was one of the most elegant restaurants in Beacon Hills where he would have taken Lydia. Everything had been very unexpected, so he did not know what kind of date Y/N would like to go and, besides, he already had it booked. He knew that many girls were passionate about restaurants like that, so he hoped that his friend would also have those “perfect date” ideas. At least, he would try to make Y/N have a good time with him and eat something delicious.

When getting out of the vehicle, the expression of Y/N had turned into one of confusion. As they approached the door of the building, she stopped Stiles, her delicate hand resting on his arm to prevent him from opening the door.

“Stiles, are you sure about eating here?” She started, her eyes still staring blankly at the place and then posing them in his honey eyes. “It’s not the kind of place where I had imagined coming… I’m not sure if we’re going to be comfortable,” she said with docility. Her hands had lowered to hold between them the calloused hand of Stiles delicately, causing him to be distracted for a moment by the softness of her fingers.

“Of course,” Stiles stated confidently, squeezing her hand lightly. “This is also what is normally done at dates, isn’t it? Go to expensive places and all that,” he ended up opening the door and letting an insecure Y/N in.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Okay, he hated that place. His fingers clutched one of the menus that the waiter had brought them and his mouth had run out of saliva. It seemed that he had become a mime of the quiet that had remained, even began to look like a marble statuette because of the colorless of his face and his lack of breathing. Was he beginning to sweat?

Y/N looked with a small understanding smile at Stiles’ condition. He had not said anything yet but by the face he had and the prices she was seeing on her own menu, she imagined what was happening.

That restaurant was ridiculously expensive and elegant.

“Okay, you know what?” Y/N pulled him out of his daze, in her face a convinced smile. “We’re leaving this place. Right now,” she sentenced, rising decisively and grabbing Stiles’ hand, beginning to guide him toward the exit.

“W-What? N-No! Wait!” Stiles tried to convince her in vain until he stopped her before leaving. He noticed the odd look of the waiters in them, and he was getting anxious; no understanding anything. “You didn’t want a date?” He whispered, not wanting to draw more attention to them.

“Yes, but not like this,” she returned the whisper. Stiles looked at her puzzled, waiting for the explanation. “Stiles, this isn’t at all like us. It’s not our style,” she explained, bringing a hand to Stiles’ face to stroke his cheek tenderly. It seemed that her hands were magnets that could not stop touching him.

The honey-eyed man took a deep breath before speaking, avoiding being distracted by that sweet touch. “So, what do we do?” He asked with confusion, his face like a clueless puppy.

Y/N grinned widely, reaching for his hand again and finally walking out the door.

* * *

“All right, this isn’t at all what I had planned for a date,” Stiles laughed as he took a big bite of his burger. Y/N chuckled in front of him as she chewed on his fries.

They were in a small place where they normally went to lunch after high school. The food was good and plentiful, as well as cheap.

“Stiles, sometimes you have to stop planning things and let yourself be carried away by what your heart tells you,” Y/N commented seriously when she finished laughing. “And sometimes what you really want is right in front of your nose.”

Stiles understood that hint and remained pensive for a moment about everything that has happened up so far. He was really having a great time with Y/N, and they were not doing anything out of the ordinary. They had always known how to have a good time, but that, that was something new between them. As he rested his honey eyes on the girl with (h/c) threads, he felt his heart shake and begin to pulse quickly. That situation was so common and welcoming, and yet it was something totally different from what they usually did, but he felt it was a good change. He felt great, he felt right, and he knew that those feelings he was experiencing at that moment would never have felt with Lydia.

“Maybe you’re right, Catwoman,” Stiles stated softly to the girl, his eyes looking at her with the tenderness he’d always had in them when he stared at her, but again, at the same time, he felt totally different from the other times before.

“Oh, I always am, Batman,” Y/N giggled lightly, her cheeks slightly flushed as she noticed Stiles’s change of attitude with her so suddenly.

They kept staring each other in silence for a moment as they decided to continue eating, their looks saying everything they had to say and their minds filled with millions of thoughts at once. The black haired man was still glaring her with that look full of sweetness, and she admired at him as if he were her world.

“You know? This isn’t what a girl normally expects on a date,” Stiles expressed first with a smile after swallowing. His eyes seeing how Y/N was still eating openly in front of him her greasy food.

“And you should already know that I’m not like the other girls,” she assured before taking a swig of her drink making the man laugh sincerely.

Stiles knew he shouldn’t; his mind still reminded him about the potion, but everything felt so good. Everything she gifted him, every look, every subtle touch, every word of love that came from her soft lips… everything felt perfect. And then he started thinking, he had always felt that way for Y/N. He had always had those reactions: those wet dreams that he blamed on his teenage body, those sweaty hands that he blamed on hot weather, his heart pounding in his chest that he attributed to his body normally full of anxiety about supernatural events, his brain full of worries and thoughts about the girl with (e/c) eyes.

His mind and body had always been focused on Y/N, his childhood friend, his Catwoman. And none of those feelings had felt with Lydia, he realized. He had to start being honest with himself and with Y/N.

“Yes, you’re right,” he agreed with her, his eyes were full of tenderness and love, his face was lit with a small smile that said everything just by looking at her and his hand had involuntarily risen to perch on top of hers on the table, caressing his thumb on the delicate skin, making her smile and blush at the sweet gesture.

It’s not real, a voice suddenly claimed him in his head. Stiles felt his heart hurt, and he wanted to cry when suddenly remembering the incident of the potion. He hated himself. He hated the fact that he had even thought of all that, of making Y/N feel what would disintegrate in a few hours.

He also hated that thanks to it, he would have understood who he really loved and that she could never give those feelings back to him. Wait, love? Did he really love her? His heart continually confirmed it in his chest with every contraction it gave. Oh my God! He really loved her and that hurt even more.

He moved his hand slowly away from hers, making Y/N confused, her smile fading and her eyes glaring with concern at the honey-eyed male who had turned his gaze away from hers to pose in the last leftovers of food on his plate with the face of wanting to cry.

“Hey, why don’t we go somewhere else?” She decided to change the topic, taking out the most animated smile she could at that moment and trying not to think much about what had just happened.

Stiles looked at her for a second, somewhat puzzled, before nodding slowly; suddenly curious as to what Y/N would have thought to do next.

He understood why that sudden change of matter. His friend was just trying to make that date was amazing and nothing depressing. He forced himself to put aside his negative thoughts and go back to the initial plan he had for not hurting her anymore: that Y/N would have a good evening and the two of them would spend it as friends. Even knowing that this word pierced his heart, he had to be realistic and finish that date well.

* * *

By parking the jeep in front of the building where Y/N had been giving directions, Stiles opened his mouth, absorbed. He looked at the girl as if she was kidding and that, at some point, she’d laugh at his face; although he knew that she was not that kind of person.

“What?” Y/N finally asked as she got out of the car with a funny smile at the strange way that Stiles stared at her, still with his mouth ajar.

“Are you sure you keep the date… here?” Stiles followed closely behind her as well, getting out of his jeep and locking it. Y/N was already walking straight to the entrance of the building, so that had to be true and… my god, if it is, he loved her even more. How had he not realized before that she was so perfect for him? He just wanted to bang his head against the wall repeatedly.

“Of course,” she answered with obviousness, opening the door and closing behind her.

He felt his heart explode as he read the bright, colorful letters of the place again:  **LASER TAG**. Stiles celebrated externally that for a moment before accompanying the girl with the (h/c) hair. Why did everything have to be so perfect and would it end so soon?

When he arrived at the counter where Y/N was already asking for two vests to play, he could not avoid the smile he had all the time on his face. He was excited to play laser tag after so long. When they were little, they always spent the two of them and Scott in there and, obviously, it was their favorite place of all time.

“All right, you can put your vests in the locker room and leave your belongings there before the next game starts,” the boy at the counter said as he gave them two keys to the assigned lockers. His face was slightly red; you could tell that not every day a beautiful girl came to that place. Stiles could not help feeling proud of her and, at the same time, somewhat jealous while that teenager stared all the time with obvious shyness towards Y/N.

His hand slid slightly around Y/N’s waist involuntarily as they made their way to the locker room, feeling the softness of the fabric of the dress. The girl with (e/c) eyes blushed notoriously at that while smiling sweetly at him. Stiles felt that, at that moment, everything was perfect; the voice in his head reminding him of reality every time was even more distant and muffled.

When they arrived at their lockers, which were right next to each other, Y/N left the purse there while they began to put on the blue vest of the team that had designated them.

Stiles could not help but glare at her again. He found her so adorable and beautiful as she put on her vest over that beautiful summer dress. Her hair had no complements and it was combed delicately, her fine threads of (h/c) defined her face softly and her shining eyes were concentrated in tie the straps with her fingers. He knew that she had chosen that place especially because they both loved it, despite not being the ideal place for many women to spend a date.

He could not help but think of Lydia in the possible date they’d had. Surely, after that dreadful restaurant, they would have gone to a shopping mall for Lydia to buy clothes; he still remembered the pain in his arms while carrying all the dresses that Lydia wanted to try on for the prom.

“What?” Y/N suddenly asked, pulling him out of his thoughts and feeling his face boil with embarrassment at being caught staring at her like a stalker. He quickly took his eyes from hers (who looked at him amused) so he could quickly put on his own vest.

“N-Nothing, I-I was just wondering if you needed some help in putting on your vest,” he apologized foolishly as he looked her with a nervously lopsided smile. Y/N giggled unexpectedly, Stiles just wanted the earth to swallow him. “W-Why are you laughing?”

She laughed harder before answering. “I think it’s you who needs help. You have put your vest on backward,” she commented as she pointed to the large target of the vest that corresponded to his back and was on his chest.

His face turned all the colors of red to notice his stupid mistake while he glared at the vest without knowing how to get out of that embarrassing situation. Where were the guns? He wanted to shoot at that moment.

“Here, Batman; without your suit, you’re nothing, huh?” Y/N suddenly said with amusement, as she approached him closely and untied the straps, so she could slip the vest until it was in place.

Stiles realized then how near Y/N was to him. That was totally new since he had never had her so close, except for the short hugs that were usually given from time to time, but he had never paid attention to the close presence of her as at that moment.

Her breath fell slowly over the skin of his neck and her arms surrounded him as she adjusted the straps to his chest. He could feel the heat that naturally emanated from her body; he felt her warm and comfortable, almost as home. How would she take it if he hugged her? His eyes inspected her smiling face and focused on the task of helping him. He could not find any imperfection. Why was she so perfect? Why should he have realized what he really felt for her? Why could not he be with her like this forever? He wanted her to feel the same as him.

His honey irises suddenly focused on a lock that fell on her velvety face, obstructing the vision of those sparkling eyes. His fingers lifted quickly and, with a slight movement, slid that naughty lock behind her ear. Those digits, however, did not want to move away from her.

Y/N raised her eyes surprised by the unexpected touch to see the sweet caramel of his eyes that stared at her hypnotized. His hand still caressed her face with calm, feeling the skin slowly, memorizing under the almost non-existent rubbing every pore and imperfection, causing her to also get lost in his eyes.

The sight of him slowly lowered down her face until he could rest on her parted lips that invited him to nibble them.

Neither of them had realized that they were beginning to move closer until both chests came together, feeling the rapid pulse of their hearts to the same beat.

Their noses were almost touching until they were surprised by the loud beep that warned that the next game would soon start, making the two depart, shocked. Stiles felt that his soul had escaped from his body at that moment while he looked everywhere before seeing Y/N in the similar state to his. He cleared his throat as he realized what was about to happen a few seconds ago, his face like a tomato.

“T-The game is going to start. We’d better hurry up and meet with our team for, well, you know, strategy,” he stuttered without thinking, trying to make the strange situation that was forming disperse. Y/N nodded before closing her locker and heading quickly towards the exit of the locker room.

Stiles let out the sigh he had been holding. He had to control his teenager body.

* * *

The game was halved and both teams were tied. Stiles and Y/N had decided to go on their own, but without hurting any of their team. They did not want all their team after them too.

Both had agreed to do the same strategy as when they were children: Stiles in front firing and Y/N behind, covering him. Although it was not the best strategy in the world since Stiles was not exactly accurate when firing thanks to his natural awkwardness, both were having the time of their lives, full of laughter and knowing looks.

Stiles was excited and cheerful, both by the screams, sounds, and colors around him and by the warm presence of Y/N at his side. Despite all the surrounding sounds, when she smiled at him everything stopped around him, and there were only two of them. Her laughter had always been contagious and made him feel since they were little tickles in his belly, but now that he knew his true feelings, he began to see everything much more clearly.

He could not help but stare at her while she (like a total badass) shot several 13-year-olds who wanted to corner them in one of the alleys through one of the small windows in the wall. She simply hypnotized him.

Suddenly, from one of the passages, Stiles could see how a furtive boy appeared from the shadows and raised his gun. His clear objective: Y/N.

Stiles felt that everything was happening in slow motion, and he rushed towards the (h/c) that hadn’t yet noticed the intruder who was aiming at her. His arms encircled the girl’s waist, and he hugged her fully against him, covering his body and alerting Y/N, who turned quickly and, still covering herself with Stiles’ body, fired at the shooter who had surprised her and was able to eliminate him.

The beep from Stiles’s vest confirmed his own elimination and it stopped working, causing Stiles to finally drop to the ground dramatically with his eyes closed. Y/N knelt next to him, her hand on his face trying to make his eyes open again.

“Oh my god, Stiles, did you just sacrifice… for me?” Her voice proved how emotional she felt about the act of bravery the man had just done for her.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, so he could focus them again on the eyes he had already become addicted to. “Of course… I would always sacrifice myself for you,” he answered seriously, making the two chuckle at the end while he began to try to get up, leaning on his elbows.

Both knew that that instant was just another of their funny moments where both would end up laughing until their bellies hurt, and they would return to the same condition as always. However, in that amusing situation, when little by little, laughter died, all it seemed to change drastically, and move from a fun moment to time stopped between them.

His honey orbs appreciated her with admiration. Everything in her was perfect: her perfect personality, her way of being that stand his, her magnificent hair that was always perfectly combed and that distinguished her so much, her radiant eyes in which he would be able to sacrifice everything just to see them shine, her (s/c) skin that he wanted to caress until he could not know where her skin began and where finished his, her splendid smile that Stiles didn’t care that was not perfect, that smile defined her, and he loved that smile just for being hers. He just loved her for being her.

The hypnotized Y/N’s eyes descended from his honey eyes to fix on his lips; instinctively making Stiles look at hers that were being slightly nibbled, making obvious the restlessness that she was feeling.

His mind was blank, every voice that had been screaming at him was silent, everything was silence; everything was her.

Their lips began to slowly approach again as in the locker room. There was nothing around them. Y/N placed her hand on the wide chest of Stiles to lean better, feeling under her palm the hard beat of his heart. Almost their mouths met and their breaths mixed, tingling the sensitive skin of their lips.

However, just when they were almost going to be able to create the desired contact, the voices returned to his head:

This isn’t right, one said.

She doesn’t feel the same, another reminded him.

If you do it, she will hate you forever when the effect of the potion ends, and she knows everything, a third made fun of him.

No. He couldn’t stand that. Everything except that she hated him.

His hand trembled as he lifted it and stopped her from the imminent kiss that could have happened between them and what they craved, but Stiles could not let it happen.

Her eyes widened, filled with confusion and pain in them, her mouth half-open with the question dead in her throat. He felt his own heart break at the sight of that expression in her. He knew that he had promised to avoid hurting her while she was bewitched, but neither could he stand that, when the effect of the potion passed, she would reject him and hate him.

“W-We should go now,” he stuttered lightly with his face red and his nervous eyes looking everywhere but at hers. “It’s too late,” he finished with a sigh, muttering to himself as he stood up and moved away from her quickly, avoiding seeing at the broken expression of Y/N again.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the blue jeep back toward her house. Neither was able to comment on what almost happened and Stiles’ action.

The male, although his face was completely serious and stoic on the outside, inside, his heart hammered arid and his brain pulsed in his skull of all the contradictory thoughts that dominated in him. His hands were sweating and, out of the corner of his eye, he could still appreciate the sad expression of the girl with the (h/c) hair.

When finally arriving at the Y/N house, Stiles parked in front of her door and turned off the engine. At least he wanted to accompany her to the door so the date ended well; despite having fucked it up completely.

“Well,” he broke the silence as he cleared his throat after not using it for a long time. “I hope you had a good time, Y/N.” His sorry face could reflect the dissatisfied feeling when trying to act like nothing had happened.

Y/N, noticing his anguished expression, cleared her depressed thoughts with a loud sigh and decided to focus on the now, giving a small smile to the buzzcut male. “It’s been fun and I had a wonderful time, Stiles. Thank you.”

Seeing that smile and hearing those words, Stiles looked back at her eyes and, even feeling the anxiety in the clouds, on his lips appeared his personified lopsided smile that she loved to see in him.

Again, the silence returned, but this time they both felt that sensation in their tummies again. Their eyes were staring each other intently in an endless dance where each one sank into the other’s eyes, and they did not want anyone to save them.

It was Y/N who decided to take the first step and begin to slowly approach him, Stiles felt his mind blank again. He felt that he could not fight anymore, he wanted to surrender to her, he wanted to shut up any voice that had spoken to him before, so he could focus all his attention on her. He could feel her closeness, her warm body slowly drawing his like a magnet, her (e/c) eyes clouding all reality around him and her lips… oh, her lips reminded him of a forbidden sweet that his humanity wished to sin and be able to bite and drink from them, from her.

His thirst was quenched when he decided to bend to her. He did not think, he did not want to talk, and he did not want to do it again.

Her lips caressed his slowly, in a sweet embrace almost nonexistent that, only with that, Stiles sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes, letting himself go. Her hands caressed up his chest gently to settle one right above his accelerated heart, avoiding further deepen the kiss playfully.

Stiles, finally, also lifted his hands and, feeling that his lips burned in that kiss, put his trembling and sweaty fingers on her waist, caressing the sweet fabric of the dress, creating small circles that made Y/N vibrate.

When they ran out of oxygen, they separated their heads, trying to recover the breath that had been snatched by that sweet kiss.

Stiles still had his eyes closed and refused to open them for fear that had been a mere dream. His lips were still parted and pleaded for hers, wishing that his angel would return and take him to heaven where he had climbed and that had been expelled in such a short time.

Y/N stared at him for a moment before her eyes changed and became lascivious. She needed more. Much more of him.

Hurriedly, she brought their mouths together again, this time, her lips captured Stiles’ lower lip, snatching him an unexpected moan. Her hands grabbed tightly his shirt, bringing him closer, if possible, to her.

Something inside Stiles broke; every reason, every anxiety he felt, was forgotten at that moment. His hands gripped her waist securely, and he opened his lips so that his tongue demanded his step to hers, which she agreed to immediately.

The kiss was becoming ardent and fiery. Her hands had even risen to his neck, her fingers tickling him, in an attempt that their bodies were totally joined and their hearts pulsed in their chests, not knowing already to whom each contraction corresponded. The fight of their tongues and lips was quick, both wanted to explore avidly as if this were the last kiss they would give each other.

Stiles had tilted his head, trying to make his kiss deeper, his arms hugging her against him and their rapid gasps filling that night.

Her lungs were beginning to complain and, in an attempt to appease the beast that Stiles had become, Y/N rested her right hand on his chest, separating him lightly from her. Their rapid, ragged breaths clashed against their mouths and Stiles’s normally honey and warm eyes were dark, full of desire. Y/N subtly bit her lower lip when she saw that before finally talking.

“My parents aren’t home this weekend so I have the house to myself,” she insinuated. “D-Do you want to enter?” Her own face felt warm as she felt slightly ashamed to ask that.

Stiles still did not show signs of life. Only his eyes looked at her and his ears tingled when he heard her say that. His head nodded subtly without even thinking about it twice, letting himself be carried away by her.

Y/N gave him a sweet smile when she saw him accept, making him smile at her as well. How could he resist her?

She doesn’t feel anything for you.

Again, the voices came back and Stiles felt all his memories and anxiety return all at once, his face that had been red from the kiss and suffocated now was pale, not believing even what had just happened. However, his chest was warm, making him feel that everything was right and his lips were still prickling from the fervent kiss he had had with Y/N. His head and heart were fighting each other, and he did not know what to do.

While he was still in that inner dispute and not realizing what was happening outside, Y/N had already opened the door of her house and her hand grabbed his gently, guiding him inward (after closing the door) until they reached the sofa, where they both sat down heavily.

He could feel her delicate hands caressing his arm up and down, her gaze fixed on his profile. Stiles had his eyes focused in front, his mouth dry with nervousness and his brow sweaty from the warm presence at his side. He tried to avoid those eyes that he knew would tempt him again and that would make him give up to the false desire of the girl.

Seeing that the male was trying not to pay attention to her, Y/N was a little discouraged, in her lips a small pout. She knew Stiles wanted her too; he had shown it in that hot kiss, so she didn’t understand that sudden reaction. Her eyes went from the beautiful profile of the nervous male to the pale neck full of those moles that she loved so much and enjoyed continuously tracing with her eyes. Her lips thought faster than she did and settled on the soft skin, nibbling lightly and unhurriedly, feeling under her mouth the quick pulse of Stiles, making her grin.

The buzzcut male could not help the sigh that ran from his lips to feel that mouth inviting him to let go in his neck, kissing and caressing it like the kiss they had shared before. He swallowed hard, his eyes were closing little by little.

“Y/N,” Stiles called as the voice cleared slightly, but she continued with her ministrations on his already red skin from the hickeys. “I-I think we should stop,” he forced himself to say even though his wishes were totally different.

Y/N’s lips went up to his strong jaw, kissing it without stopping, but without coming to rest on his parted lips, which continued to let out several pants.

“Why?” She asked almost without paying him attention, without taking her mouth from his skin and continuing with her touch, now at one end of his mouth, deliberately avoiding it.

“T-This isn’t right,” he kept trying to convince her, his hands resting on her shoulders to try to separate those hungry lips from him. “We are both virgins and…” he let his voice die, to which Y/N separated finally from him slightly to be able to look at his expression.

“And… what?” She tried to encourage him to continue, feeling worried suddenly about him.

Stiles swallowed before speaking; his eyes focused on her neck to avoid her inquisitive eyes and his hands rubbing nervously and laying them in his lap, he did not want to bother the girl with his touch. “And I don’t think you want to lose something so important like that to someone like me,” he confessed, his eyes slightly watering as he declared that truth so painful to him.

“What? No!” Y/N denied hurriedly, her hand resting on his cheek, brushing it gently, causing the male to lean gently into that hand to finally connect his eyes with hers. “Stiles, you’re the smartest,” she kissed him on the forehead. “Kindest,” another on his cheek. “Most fun,” she pecked his nose playfully, making the male giggle. “And… most attractive man that I’ve ever met in my life,” she stated in a whisper on his lips, her nose stroking his lightly before slowly kissing his lips again, without deepening it and finishing it sooner than Stiles would have wanted. “Why shouldn’t I give you my virginity? You are the person I love the most.”

He felt his heart ache in his chest, knowing that those words were mere dust that the wind would take away. With sadness in his eyes, his calloused fingers from the lacrosse tenderly caressed the delicate skin of Y/N’s cheek. He could not help but admiring her once more with those eyes, with all of her. She was wonderful, and he, well, he was him.

Y/N didn’t understand that change of attitude in the male, her face seeing him with concern before she spoke again. “Also, I’ve wanted you for a long time, Stiles,” she admitted, her tone dropping an octave, the atmosphere drastically changing to a horny one. “Do you know how hard it has been to see you every day and not be able to do anything? Feeling my pussy moisten with just seeing you walk towards me?” The girl meowed, letting her body settle into the male’s lap, joining her chests again and letting her groin collide against his.

Hearing that, Stiles’s eyes widened, and he swallowed loudly before his mouth opened, as if not believing what his ears were listening. His cock took a small twitch in his pants to feel the warm body of Y/N settle on him, her summer dress sliding up her legs, revealing the thin skin of her thighs, his hands traveled to her waist without thinking.

“Every day, I wanted to get home to be able to touch me,” the girl continued counting, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, trying to recreate what she was telling. “Imagining you’re there with me, seeing what you do to me, how wet I am always for you, how ready I am to lose my virginity to you.” Her hands massaged Stiles’ strong chest, her hips beginning to ground from front to back slowly, her pussy still covered by her panties massaging on the hard fabric of Stiles’ khakis.

The male let out a groan in the air, his right hand going to Y/N’s butt to be able to affirm it and, at the same time, encourage her to continue with that sweet friction that made his trousers become tighter.

His eyes did not stop looking at the faces of pleasure she made and his quick mind began to imagine everything Y/N counted: she’s in her bed, her fingers totally buried in her wet core, her back totally arched making her nipples totally rigid for the pleasure that she produced to herself and the cold of the room, moaning his name without rest…

“Is it bad, Stiles?” She let out a louder whine, her eyes opening to meet the honey-colored sparklers. “Is it bad to touch me, to imagine that my fingers are yours, that I wish they were something bigger?” Her covered clit did not stop rubbing against him. “Am I a bad girl, Stiles?” She mewled mischievously. The male denied all the time with his head, his body and mind totally focused on the pleasure he felt.

The pace of her hips began to increase, along with the whimpers of Y/N, who could feel that her walls began to contract, letting out juices that had already ruined the panties and began to leave a wet spot in the center of the Stiles pants; just above where his dick kept pressing against the fabric, begging to be free.

Stiles gasped along with her, their ragged breaths crashing on their mouths that wanted to come together again.

In an impulse, the one with honey eyes clasped his lips with hers, nibbling those lips that pleaded for him, his tongue entering without warning in her mouth, in a passionate kiss, their heads bent to deepen the kiss all they wanted, her nails digging into his neck full of moles because of the delight they felt.

In Stiles’ head, there were only fireworks. He was nervous because of all the sensations that corroded his body: he had his dream girl in his lap, wanting what his horny head wanted to do to her, in all positions that he wanted, until both of them were out of breath. But, he was also afraid of his obvious inexperience. What if he did not satisfy her enough? What if he wasn’t good enough?

All of his questions were hushed when Y/N parted her mouth from his so that he could catch his breath, a thread of saliva still joining them. The girl, despite the obvious need to breathe, chastely pecked his lips repeatedly, even nibbling on his lower lip, causing the male to let out a satisfying sigh.

Her lips lowered, even more, her naughty red lips kissing the skin of his neck, sucking and leaving marks, her tongue connecting his moles. Stiles clenched his jaw, trying not to be so noisy at the ministrations she was giving him.

The friction of her hips stopped and the buzzcut male was about to reproach her till he felt her weight slowly disappear from his, sliding even lower, until Y/N kneeled herself between his legs, her wary hands touching his crotch over his trousers.

“Y-You don’t have to do that.” His hands stopped her nervous ones, his face completely covered in a nice red color. “W-We really don’t have to do anything,” he stuttered with a timid smile more to himself than to her.

Y/N shook her head with a small pout on her lips and her bright eyes staring seriously at Stiles. “No, I want to do it. Really, Stiles,” she assured with confidence and a small smile.

The boy licked his sore lips from the kisses, slowly nodding to the girl to continue. He knew that all that was wrong, but… Shit, it felt so good.

Stiles let out a growl at the feel of the Y/N over his pants again, his hands gripping the cushions of the couch to try to control himself.

When the girl finally began to slide the narrow zipper of his pants, a satisfying exhale came from his lips as he felt his hard erection less tight. The girl with (e/c) eyes was totally focused on stripping him, nibbling slightly at her lips for the nervousness and aroused she felt.

The happy trail that she always loved to see when Stiles raised his arms hyperactively came to light, his shirt rising slowly by her actions. She could not help but let her tongue out to graze her own lips.

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed hard to finally let out his erect member. It was the first time she saw one directly, but she felt that it was bigger than average. She could feel her walls squeeze and her juices dripping from her slit at such a view. His dick tapped against his stomach, a prominent vein could be seen in the shaft; it was completely red and from the tip were falling small transparent drops.

Her shaky breathing fell lightly on the hardness, causing Stiles to hiss loudly and his cock gave a small desperate twitch for attention.

Slowly, Y/N brought her mouth to the tip, her lips merely nuzzling the skin and damping it with the sticky presemen that was coming out. Little by little she opened her mouth so that she could slide it over his cock, her tongue savoring the bitter liquid. He let out a choked moan as she approved the taste, causing Stiles to let out a growl that made her contract her wet, needy pussy.

Within seconds, she was beginning to feel more secure, her head beginning to bob from front to back, her cheeks cupping his length as much as she could and helping with her hands to jerk what was left out of her warm mouth.

Stiles’s pants and groans increased with his ragged breathing. That was the first time he felt so much pleasure. His countless sessions alone in his room together with his own imagination totally forgotten. His left hand gently grasped the (h/c) hair while the right continued to squeeze the pillow where he was sitting.

His lustful eyes lowered to her, his cock stirring in her mouth at the sight of that sensual image as she continued to pump her head, increasing the pace each time more.

When she felt watched, Y/N raised her gaze without stopping her movements. A whine fell on his cock that pulsed non-stop in her mouth to see those normally light honey eyes becoming wild and dark, her ears heard grateful the countless sounds that Stiles let out thanks to what she was producing. In her interior, she could begin to feel more and more security and pride knowing that she could produce so much pleasure to him. At the same time, her pussy was also starting to ache, her panties completely moistened to the immense leak that she produced from her slit, needing attention from the buzzcut male.

Her right hand came down to massage between his fingers his hard balls, Stiles let out a loud groan, his breath rising loudly, holding her hair a little harshly between his strong fingers. His member began to drip faster and twitched more repeatedly.

“Y-Y/N,” he began to call between moans and heavy breaths. “Holy fuck… I-I’m going to… to…” But he could not finish the sentence because immediately, upon hearing him, the girl separated from him.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in an expression of anger and growled, outraged, at the stop feeling of that warm, wet mouth on his needy cock and that he was almost about to cum for the first time. In his throat dying his words seeing Y/N get up from between his legs to be able to slip over her head the beautiful summer dress. In its place, letting him see pure white lingerie. The male could not help but think that color suited her.

“Don’t be mad, Stiles,” her delicate hand caressed his cheek still flushed from the almost orgasm he was about to have before. Her thumb sliding delicately down his lower lip, ajar, into an expression of amazement and wonder. “I’ll make up for you,” she winked naughtily at him, a smile on her lips that left him goosebumps.

Her hand slowly moved closer to his to grab it and pull it so that Stiles rose from the soft sofa. His legs trembled from the pleasure received, almost making him fall. Y/N bit her lip lightly for his clumsiness before turning around and, still holding his hand, went to her bedroom; leading behind her to an open-mouthed and speechless Stilinski who was adjusting his khakis and boxers quickly with his other hand.

Stiles could only see her backside, his eyes all the way up and down her sensual form. Her beautiful back with that clasp of her bra that his fingers tingled for being able to undo it at once, her ass moving as she walked making his dick tremble and her pretty legs that the man only wanted to have around his waist or his head, pressing against her.

When they reached their destination, Y/N made him enter immediately and then pushed him back gently, causing Stiles to fall sitting on her bed. His eyes didn’t part from her half-naked vision in front of him.

Seeing the aroused and still astonished male of her dreams in her bed, she bit her lascivious lower lip before straddled his lap again, her tickling hands caressing his neck as she did not stop seeing Stiles’ reddened face. Her lips brushed delicately over his, not quite fusing them, teasing him.

On the other hand, Stiles did not know very well what to do, his hands grabbed tightly the sheets on his sides. He merely knew the theory thanks to the porn he’d watched, but to actually doing it was a big step for him. And more doing with the girl who had stolen his heart without knowing it. He did not want to disappoint her if he couldn’t give her the pleasure she was giving him every moment.

His lips were pursed, wishing she would stop teasing him, so he could put their lips together again. An impatient growl left his lips causing Y/N to let out a small giggle.

“Not funny,” he reproached her, she bit her lip feigning innocence. “You said you would make up to me,” a cute pout decorated his expression, another chuckled came from her lips to see how adorable he was being.

“Okay,” she accepted sweetly, posing a chaste and tender peck on his lips before getting out of his comfortable lap to stand up close, in front of him. Stiles’s confused expression deepened, asking her silently where she was going now.

However, no words were needed because Y/N’s hands rose up to the hitch of her bra, which she unfastened gracefully and slid the damn garment down her shoulders, dropping it to the floor and releasing her breasts, her hands clasping the mounds playfully.

Stiles’ mouth could not be more open nor could his cock be harder. His hands itching wanting to investigate that new bare flesh and drops of sweat began to fall from his forehead.

That was the first time he saw a girl’s tits directly, and he felt that, being Y/N’s, it was even more exciting. Her nipples were perky from the cold of the room and the globes were the perfect size; he felt his mouth water, wishing that she let him touch them, nibble them, pinch them. He wished he could sleep in them, completely forgetting his inseparable pillow from his room.

At the lack of action and the undeniable shock of the boy, Y/N decided to be the one that began that game, the impatience to have all the attention of the boy Stilinski on her making her pussy continue dripping little by little.

Stiles came out of his stupor to notice how her hands were now heading south, his eyes widening as Y/N sensuously slid down her legs the last cloth that adorned her body. He bit his lip when he saw an obvious trace of moisture falling from her wet pussy down her thigh. A hand involuntarily settled on his crotch, squeezing his erection gently, letting out a pleasurable exhale at the sexy image before him.

She was too beautiful and he, well… He was still him; Nothing special and full of anxiety. He felt that just by looking at her in that intimate situation, he was messing her up. They shouldn’t continue that. All that was the best thing that was happening in his life, but… they shouldn’t.

His negative thoughts were silenced again by new sounds that came from Y/N. A breathy and pleasant sigh came from his lips as he saw what she was doing.

A thin, delicate finger was buried inside her, the moist sound of her slit causing Stiles to lick his lower lip, wishing he were the one who drank those juices. Y/N let her moans and mewls resonate throughout the room, her other hand was in one of her mounds, squeezing it slightly.

“Stiles,” she mewed his name and then sat back down on him, still moving her hands on her. “Please, stop thinking so much, and do something, please, I need you,” she begged, her eyes half closed for the pleasure that was granted, her hips were gently rocking to the rhythm of her fingers in her pussy that did not stop plunging on her, her rapid breathing crashing against his lips all the time.

His ears tickled as he heard the hottest words he had heard come out of Y/N. A second lasted, a second to decide, he knew he would regret it all his life, but he had to stop fooling himself more.

He took a profound inhale before reconnecting his shiny eyes with the lustful ones of her and with a deep voice let out a loud and clear: “Fuck it.”

In a sudden switch of mood and momentum, Stiles reconnected his lips with hers in a passionate and hot kiss, very different from the previous ones, wrapping them completely and leading the kiss with authority, his tongue in her mouth massaging and dancing with hers, leaving her breathless.

At the unstoppable kiss, Y/N ceased all action that her fingers were doing, letting herself be done by the male under her, her eyes closed and slight meows dying in the heated kiss they were sharing.

To the need of oxygen, their mouths separated with a smack noise, a thread of saliva even joining them.

Noticing her still dizzy, Stiles took her right hand to the wrist of her hand that was still in her sheath. Carefully and slowly he made her fingers come out of her, Y/N let out a ragged whine as she felt empty and aching again in her dripping core.

The honey-eyed boy looked with narrowed eyes at her fingers still decorated by those transparent and hot juices of her, inspecting them.

Y/N bit her lower lip when she noticed Stiles’ change of attitude, even his eyes had changed to darker ones.

She let out a gasp when she saw him bring his hand to his mouth, wrapping her fingers with his hot mouth.

His tongue lapped that delight, and he groaned with closing eyes as he approved the addictive taste of her nectar for the first time in his life. When he had cleaned every trace of her essence, he opened his dark eyes, full of lust and something else that Y/N did not know how to name. She had never seen that expression on Stiles, but she only knew one thing: she loved that part of the male she was just discovering. She could even feel her walls clench repeatedly as she felt that look that made her so vulnerable to him.

“You taste so fucking well, baby,” his deep, raspy voice made her legs tremble. “But, you’ve been teasing me, Y/N, and I can’t forgive that,” he growled harshly, his hands gripping her hip suddenly.

Y/N didn’t understand what was happening but, fuck, she didn’t want that to ever end. That new discovered side of Stiles was making her more horny.

Before she could open her mouth to answer him, Stiles abruptly lifted her up thanks to his strong arms and shoulders that he had developed for the lacrosse and turned her over, placing her delicately on the bed, positioning himself between her porcelain legs and trembling for the arousement and nervousness to know what he was going to do to her.

His hands caressed her legs gently before giving her a sensual crooked smile. Y/N swallowed hard and felt her heart beat hard inside her chest when she saw that, without separating, the one with the honey eyes grabbed the sides of his shirt and with almost painful slowness, slid his shirt upwards, finally leaving to the light his naked torso.

She could not help but lick her lower lip at that. His body was thin and slender, with muscles that Stiles was beginning to develop and that made her want to kiss every part of his skin of moles. A patch of black hair formed wildly right in the middle of his pectorals and that attractive happy trail began just below his navel and went to the part she most wanted him to take off. She felt her mouth water as she remembered his hard cock in her mouth just a moment ago, her tongue still tasting that liquid that came from its tip.

Lips distracted her from her thoughts as they were placed on top of hers. A softer and more sensual kiss than before was shared between them. Y/N wanted to slide her tongue into Stiles’ cavity, but he was more dominant. His head was on his side and their noses brushed each time they parted to breathe slightly.

Stiles’s hairy, veiny arms were on either side of her head, avoiding crushing her body. While Y/N let her anxious fingers crawl through his strong back; from time to time letting her nails dig into the smooth skin, without producing blood, just to get an animalistic roar from the man who was kept moving over her.

She could still feel her aching pussy asking for attention, continuing to leak, her hips moving slightly so that she could rub her clit with the hard fabric of his trousers, causing her whimpers to be silenced by Stiles’ lips.

As he felt her movements, he pulled his lips away from hers, his breathing shaking as he let his gaze fall to her hips that kept rocking toward him. Stiles let out a small chuckle before placing a hand on her waist and firmly stopping Y/N motions.

“Y/N,” his tone of voice was husky and, despite speaking with a reproachful tone, his crooked smile said something else. “You’re being very naughty today. If you continue like this, I will have to punish you.”

She let out a mewl before looking at him with an innocent expression. “But, Stiles, I need you so much, please, do something,” she pleaded with a pout.

“If I give you what you want, do you promise to behave?” He asked in a dominant voice, harshly and sternly, causing Y/N to writhe between the sheets before nodding slowly. “Words, baby, I need words.”

“I promise, Stiles,” she whined, her heart fluttering at what was to come.

The man fused their lips again in a chaste but tender kiss before quickly separating from her. His head came down to her neck, his mouth beginning to fill that area with bites and kisses, taking out several gasps from her. When he bit right into a sensitive area, Y/N let out a mewl in his ear, her fingers gripped into his nape to keep him from separating from her.

His face went down until he reached one of her perky nipples. Stiles swallowed hard before looking one last time at those (e/c) eyes and then nibbled the rigid nub with his lips, almost testing the waters. Y/N only let out a small moan before closing her eyes, letting herself sink into the pleasure.

His mouth opened wide to be able to play with his tongue and teeth with the peak that was still hardening under his actions. His other hand was raised to her other tit, his index and middle fingers rubbing the tip at the same rhythm as his mouth in the other one, occasionally pinching and gently tugging at it.

Her breaths and moans filled the room along with the sounds that Stiles produced with his mouth. The heat increased in their bodies, along with the need of each one for the other.

His ears tingled with every call of his name and whimper that she produced, feeling proud to be able to bring all that pleasure to the person he loved. He also felt his inner warmth and his arousal swelling more and more, his erection pulsing hard against his tight pants, needing a release. But he had to control himself, that moment was for Y/N. Just for her.

When he pulled away from the nub with a loud smack, he carried his kisses lower, slowly reaching the few pubic hairs of Y/N, leaving small kisses gently on there before moving to the side, his lips brushing her right thigh. She let out a little impatient and frustrated whine, her hips beginning to roll, but were stopped by Stiles’s strong hands. She hummed again, her pussy pulsing for some attention and Stiles breathing down onto her clit did not improve her situation.

The one with honey eyes was slightly nervous about what he was going to do. That was the first time he would do something like that and, although he was willing to bury his head in her groin to savored her nectar fully, he was afraid that he would not do well. His ragged breathing fell directly on her slit, and he could see with fascination how her folds were totally wet and would be shaken when his warm exhalation brushed against them.

“Please, Stiles,” Y/N panted again above him, her hands gripping the sheets tightly and her teeth nipping her bottom lip between them.

That image was what encouraged the male to finally get his tongue out and lick her entire slit bottom to top, causing Y/N to let out a loud moan while arching her back. Little by little, his tongue began to lavish the entire area of those sweet juices that he already felt addicted to. He let out a grunt of approval that vibrated inside her, making her writhe. One of her hands went down to his head, and she scraped her fingernails delicately on the buzzcut head, while with the other she caressed his sensitive buds and grabbed her mounds with passion.

One of his hands went to her knot of nerves and, with his thumb, began to rub it continuously, while the other hand kept on her hip to bring her body closer to him. In a quick movement, he allowed his tongue to slowly plunge her pussy, creating a gentle pace of coming and going from her, feeling in his taste buds her honey that made him groan and her walls contracting around his flexible muscle.

“Oh my…! Stiles!” Her moans made his cock throb and ache more and more in his tight pants. “I-I’m going to…!” She was already feeling that tingle forming in her belly about to explode.

But, before she reached her peak, the honey-eyed male broke away from her quickly, kneeling between her shaky legs. On his lips, still filled with the essence of her, was a mischievous and smug smile while his tongue licked the trail of her nectar on them.

Y/N let out a whimper of frustration. “Stiles! Why did you do that?! I was so close!”

The only answer she got was a deep laugh, making her pout. Her hips were still stirring slightly, wanting to feel the pleasure of before. Her core could not be more moist and dripping, and her walls kept clenching, annoyed at the sudden lack of attention.

The already familiar lips of Stiles distracted her when he returned to join their mouths in a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless and without thoughts.

“I told you I’d punish you, didn’t I?” Stiles joked, still nibbling her lips with his. His strong arms on either side of her face as they kissed again, their naked, sweaty and even eager bodies of pleasure were still touching. Y/N letting out small mewls every time she could get her wet folds to rub against the Stiles’ khakis.

He could feel his member begin to let out the presemen from its tip, staining his boxers. Even though he had his pants unbuttoned from the previous blow job, he still felt the constant pressure on his erection that wanted to be released again so it could end up exploding at last.

A sudden new pressure on his hardened cock made him let out a muffled moan to the lips of Y/N. Separating himself from her so that he could see that one of her hands had sneaked down and, with the palm of her hand, she was cupping and squeezing his shaft over the thin fabric. His hips began to move at the same pace of that hand. God, how he wanted to cum. Stiles buried his face in her neck, his lips sucking continuously at it to keep from letting out more sultry groans.

“Stiles, please,” she moaned again, her hips, which had not stopped rocking towards him in an attempt to brush her needy clit against something, increased their rhythm and in Stiles’s trousers was surging a wet spot for the continuous brush. “Fuck me, please, please, I need you inside me, I need you to make me cum, to make me forget everything and to feel that we are finally connected. I need you to cum with me and be with me fully,” she pleaded in his ear in a needy whisper, as if her words were a secret he should keep.

Inadvertently, Stiles broke away from her, again kneeling between her legs, his strong hands on her knees, gently easing her delicate skin between his fingers. His warm tongue licked his lower lip nervously as he watched the confused and aroused expression of Y/N.

“A-Are you really sure about this?” He swallowed, still not believing that she wanted to let him have her first time; with him, with Stiles, with the clumsy and hyperactive Stiles that ended up bothering everyone because of his indomitable curiosity and sarcastic comments.

Y/N, little by little, got up from where she was lying, Stiles thinking internally that maybe she had contemplated it more deeply and decided that he was not worth it. But her thin arms distracted him as she wrapped him gently between them, her fingers caressing his neck and, again, his lips being kissed again on a tender kiss that stole his breath, his eyes closing and his strong arms surrounding her to be able to let himself be carried away by the sweet gesture.

When they parted slowly, Y/N’s eyes were shining with pure love at the mere sight of him. “Of course I am. I’m always sure how I feel about you, Stiles,” she assured him with a gentle whisper, the heart of the male hammering with love in his chest. “Now,” she changed the tone back to a deeper and more seductive one. “I want you to fuck me for the first time in our lives and show me that you are the only man who can give me the greatest orgasm. And I want you to also feel that when you are cumming on me.” Her lips nibbled on his earlobe pleasurably, making him draw a sigh from his parted lips.

Stiles’ eyes returned to the dark chocolate that made Y/N melt, his hand pushing her back to bed, as he got out of bed. Y/N seeing him slightly confused.

His long phalanges began to work on the last clothes that covered his body. Y/N letting out a whine to see how his pants fell and exposed his hairy and strong legs. She only wanted to pass her nails through those muscles, marking them. The buzzcut’s orbs did not stop seeing the writhed shape of Y/N in the bed, his lips forming a mischievous smile that made her shiver.

Her tingling fingers finally slid down her naked and aroused body until at last she found her aching pussy that kept pulsating and dipping. Her fingers entered her entrance with ease as she kept looking at the buzzcut male undressing in front of her, creating a rhythm that made her release several gasps. Her legs fully open and revealing all that she was doing to herself.

Stiles felt his mouth water just watching Y/N masturbate in front of him just for watching him. He could see her fingers ravishing continuously in her dripping core. His fingers were on both sides of the elastic of his boxers, finally letting that annoying fabric crawl out of his body. He let out an involuntary growl to finally notice his cock being released again. His tip crashing against the happy trail of his belly.

Y/N could only bite her lips to avoid the needy moans that she was about to let out when she saw the sensual and naked form of Stiles. His fingers increasing the pace without realizing it.

With a torturous slowness, he returned to where he was before and where he felt that he should always be, between her legs open and desirous of him. His veiny hand gripped her wrist firmly and authoritatively made her fingers come out of her. Y/N letting out a meow of frustration when it’s empty again.

“Baby, stop being so naughty. I’m supposed to be the one who has to give you pleasure, not you, not now, not ever again, understand?” His husky voice scolded her. His hand again directing her fingers to his mouth to clear all the nectar she had in them, a grunt in his mouth. “Now be a good girl and tell me,” he swallowed, his tongue still with the taste of her, his eyes serious and firm. “Where are the condoms, so I can fuck you properly so you can stop touching yourself as the bad girl you are?”

Y/N let out a strangled mew at the dark side of Stiles that she was beginning to adore. Her sore lips from the kisses nibbled with pleasure.

She inhaled hard before answering. “I think I have a box that my parents gifted me when I turned 16,” her body turned to her bedside table, leaving her butt and back in view of Stiles. “You know how parents are with the sex stuff and daughters… Never very smooth.”

His hand gave some jerks to his rigid member, letting out a satisfying sigh as his eyes were fixed on the sensual way of her looking for the so-called condoms, her round ass swinging back and forth mischievously and teasingly, and her leaking cunt in sight as her juices fell down her folds, making a path in her soft thighs.

When Y/N finally found what she was searching for, she turned around again, a funny smile on her lips as she watched Stiles masturbate while he saw her. “Enjoying the view?” Her fingers offered him the unopened blue box.

“I could ask you the same,” Stiles quipped to see how she was still eating with her eyes his naked form and his hand stroking his hard cock up and down slowly. Y/N let out a joyful laugh.

“Touché.” She stuck out her tongue, the male rolling his eyes sarcastically, grinning with a lopsided smile.

When grabbing the box of condoms, the man took one, opening it gently before Y/N’s attentive eyes. Swallowing hard, he began to put on that piece of plastic for the first time. His strong hand full of veins letting his penis slip into it. A satisfying sigh, as he caressed the hard trunk, left his lips until finally having fully placed the condom, leaving the air bubble on the tip as he had been taught in sex education.

In all that moment, the girl in front of him had fallen back in the bed, her legs again open and her fingers fidgeting slightly as she watched the concentrated sensual image of Stiles between her legs.

“Alright,” he finally spoke, his voice serious and deep again, his eyes watching her carefully, admitting the nervousness he felt at that moment. “I read that the first time can be painful for women,” he said gulping, his calloused fingers caressing her knees as he moved between them. “So, if you feel like it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Y/N nodded repeatedly, her nervousness returning to her without realizing, but also wishing it with all her heart.

At the affirmation, Stiles assented to himself, his heart puffing in his chest at the sheer nervousness and excitement he felt. Even though that was his first time, he kept feeling that this situation was the most perfect he had ever imagined.

His hand went to his cock again, this time to help him align the tip against the wet and desiring Y/N slit. One last look at the lustful (e/c) eyes definitely encouraging him, and he began to glide smoothly into the tight core of the girl beneath him.

There were no words to describe that warm, tight, wet feeling he felt around his length for the first time in his life. A groan escaped his lips as he let his member slip through those narrow walls, his eyes closed inadvertently and his fingers dig into her skin at the pleasure he was experiencing, possibly leaving a mark that the next day would prevail.

A sob under him finally brought him out of the seventh heaven he had gotten into and stopped all movement. His now concerned eyes stared as Y/N squeezed her lips to keep from moaning in pain and her watery eyes were focused on the ceiling.

“Y/N, baby, are you okay? Do we stop?” He questioned with sincere anxiety, his fingers delicately caressing her cheek, silently asking her to look him in the eyes to confirm if she was okay.

But she just shook her head. “No, no, please, I’m fine… It’s just, the feeling of being stretched for the first time,” she soothed, her thumb brushing his plump lips. Stiles started to place lovely pecks on her lips to help her distract from the pain. “Besides, fuck, Stiles, I think you’re too big, holy shit,” she joked as he received those sweet lips.

The man could not help but let out a laugh as his face reddened by the embarrassment he felt to hear her say that, and some pride too. His hands and lips constantly stroking the delicate skin at his fingertips while keeping his hips completely rigid, giving the girl time to get used to the new sensation.

After a few seconds, the groin of Y/N began to ground against him, pants and moans of pleasure starting to fill the room.

Stiles, feeling that, began to thrust slightly, his cock buried deep inside her to the hilt. A satisfying groan came out of his mouth, the incredible feeling overwhelming and increasing at times. His arms slid beneath her as his biceps drenched his weight, avoiding crushing her.

“Stiles,” she whined against his lips. “Please, faster, harder.” Her nails dipped hard into his ample back, letting him out a hoarse growl.

“Your wishes are my command,” Stiles joked before getting and leaning on his knees, his hips increasing the pace and his strong hands gripping her hip.

Heavy breaths and moans began to fill the room along with the rhythmic pattern of the bed knocking against the wall. Stiles’s length slammed deeper against her, her walls clenching happily against him for every push he produced. His eyes were staring her all the time, seeing her sensual form shake and writhe on the sheets for the pleasure she was feeling thanks to him. Her mounds bounced with every pound he gave and were still wet from his saliva and full of red bites by his hickeys, making him growl dominantly. Feeling happy that he had marked her, that she had chosen him.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and began to cover both bodies that moved rhythmically. Her hips shoved towards him to be able to create better friction of their groins when they collided, creating a sharp and wet sound while, with her legs, hugging his body against her, her ankles tightening his round ass. Her eyes gazed with admiration on Stiles’s sweaty, handsome body moved between her legs, her face outlined in one of pleasure with her mouth wide open unashamedly as she let out breaths and moans into the air.

Suddenly, the man’s hands lifted her knees until they crashed against his shoulders. The (e/c) eyes widened, not knowing her own elasticity as she felt her legs widening fully for him, exposing her dripping pussy even more. At the new angle, the thrusts he produced were deeper, her walls completely moist embracing his member with despair.

A sharp cry from her distracted him for a moment, believing that he had hurt her and lowering the intensity.

“No! Please, keep going! Keep pounding me there! Keep filling me, Stiles! Please!” Cries of supplication and passion begged for him when she noticed the lack of rhythm. A smug grin appeared on his face before returning to increase the pace of his hips, making the tip of his cock darted again against that place that made her scream.

Every time his length reached her sweet spot, quite easily, her walls were pressed deliciously on his covered member. The gasps and grunts of Stiles accompanying her screams of pleasure, his fingers squeezing her legs tightly.

His honey eyes dropped to where they were connected, a low growl leaving his throat to see how his cock came out of the moist core that clenched him so perfectly, the condom visibly wet by her sweet juices.

A familiar electric current from his belly to his dick and balls encouraged him even more, his member beginning to pound faster inside her and his groin began to form sloppy thrusts. When he noticed that his peak would soon come, Stiles leaned fully towards her, his lips plump and panting, kissing clumsily her red and sore lips from so many kisses. His chest brushed against her tits all the time, his hairy chest methodically stroke her hard nipples.

Y/N’s breaths began to be heavier along with the loud mewling and moaning that could alert anyone. Stiles could feel her walls begin to tighten more continuously around his shaft, making him groan, he could feel the familiar tingling in his cock, seeing his climax getting closer and closer.

His fingers came down to her dripping pussy, and he desperately began to create contours with his fingers on her aching clit, feeling the sweet and deep rhythm of his cock move in and out of her quickly; his chest increasingly compressing more and more.

“Stiles! Oh, my…! I-I’m going to…! I’m going to…!” She tried to formulate, her fingers writhing and tense finding destiny in the back of his neck, preventing him from separating from her, her lips parted trying to finish a kiss that could not even begin because pleasure that her body felt.

“I know, I know,” he encouraged with a lovely and tender smile on his lips, trying to draw strength from where he did not know to make the thrusts were faster and deeper to keep touching that sweet spot of her and produce the pleasure that she deserved, his fingers totally soaking in her knot of nerves moving even more hastily. “Cum. Cum with me, baby. Show me that beautiful face and let it all come out. I want it all from you,” he growled possessively knowing that he would be the only one who would give her first orgasm of her life; feeling happy just thinking about it.

Her back immediately arched completely from the bed, her head thrown back and letting out an exclamation of total ecstasy from her throat. Her walls contracted his pulsing shaft and Stiles felt juices bathe him sporadically; leaking into the soft sheets beneath them. He did not last much longer, his cock exploding inside her and his warm seed filling the air bubble of the condom. His groin continued to roll towards her, helping both orgasms last forever.

When he stopped, Stiles felt his own body falter, and he could not help but drop his heavy form on top of hers, lowering her legs to his sides. His arms encircled around her, in a tender embrace, feeling her tired and naked body entangled with his. His face was leaning next to her on the pillow, his honey-colored eyes lovingly gazing her sated face trying to catch her breath.

He could feel still his length buried inside her beginning to soften little by little, but what made him shudder were her delicate fingers hugging and caressing his broad back and her silky legs rubbing his hairy ones.

Everything was perfect at that moment. She was perfect there in his arms; her exhausted but satisfied smile admitting that Stiles had pleased her in every way possible, her pure smell making him wanted to sleep but did not want to miss that resplendent image, and her pants tickled his skin that was beginning to cool.

His restless fingers could not help rising until he could push away a strand of mischievous hair from her flushed face. Her eyes finally opening, so she can turn her face and look attentively those orbs so full of love for her.

“I love you,” Y/N confessed again over his ajar lips, her nose stroking his gently in a tender Eskimo kiss, making him laugh lightly.

Little by little, the fatigue of the day began to slowly consume them both. The eyes of the two beginning to close allowing themselves to be carried away by the aroma and corporal warmth of the other. First, it was her, her slight snoring filling the room; Stiles smiling vaguely at that

The male also started to feel the consciousness leave his system, his mind totally blank while, slowly, lifted the sheets that had been left in the floor to cover the two of them.

He finally let his softened cock come out of her, a slight meow coming out of her dormant lips and then going back to sleep. His shaky fingers got rid of the used condom, throwing it into a bin that Y/N had beside her bed.

His last gaze towards her sleeping form was what encouraged him to let himself be carried away by the land of dreams while he curled in her sleepy form.

“I love you too,” his inaudible declaration dying in the warm silence of her bedroom.

His anxious mind quiet for the first time after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

The first rays of sunlight fell like golden flecks inside the room, coming to rest on the black eyelashes of the sleeping man in it, making him little by little began to wake up.

Stiles was beginning to move his muscles numb from sleep, his head continually denying the urge to get out of bed. His body turned, turning his back to the window and thus avoiding the sun’s rays and the time to wake up.

His naked form collided with the warmth of someone next to him. Even with his sleepiness, his eyelids finally rose, revealing honey eyes confused by the condition in which he was.

His tired eyes fell on the bared and sleeping body of Y/N at his side, her back fully exposed, making his mouth water, his lips instinctively resting on the tender skin to cares it, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and shoulder. The girl below him started moaning in her sleep for the pleasure of his lips. Stiles smiled when he heard her, his veiny arm brushing her waist above the sheet that insulated her from the cold of the room.

His mind suddenly reminded him of everything that happened the day before. His eyes widened and his breathing increased at what he had decided to do and, therefore, what would happen. Honey orbs watered, and he could feel his lungs narrowing, preventing him from letting out or entering the air that accumulated in them.

At the panic attack that he began to feel on the skin, his body hurriedly separated from hers, getting up from the bed and dressing swiftly and silently his pants and boxers, trying not to alert the girl who was still sleeping with a beautiful smile on her lips. He continually forced himself not to look back at her, he felt that if he only looked at her once, he would burst into tears.

He had fucked up. He knew it was a bad decision to do what he did yesterday, and yet he had let himself be carried away by her pleas and sensual moans.

_Fake moans_ , he reminded himself, because everything that happened yesterday, every word and sigh of pleasure that had come from her were totally false. He had snatched the virginity to his friend and, for what? Because of his stupid feelings? He felt so selfish.

Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks and nervous hiccups of his lips as he sat in the chair of her desk, facing the wall. She would not talk to him again, and she would hate him forever. He couldn’t take it. He could not bear to see those beautiful eyes that he loved so much to look at him with disgust and hatred. Bringing his hands to his head, he started stretching his short hair with his fingers harshly.

His face was completely red from crying, and he could not stop sobbing silently. He felt ashamed of himself. Why did he always have to screw everything? All for wanting to do something that should not from the beginning. Deaton had warned him, and yet he and his stupidity had decided to continue with that ridiculous idea of the love potion. As if someone like him deserved love.

At least, he reminded himself, he had discovered what he truly felt about Y/N. But at what price? Now he would lose the person he loved the most because of his selfishness. He could already feel his heart in his chest begin to break gradually into pieces so small that he knew it would not be possible to put them together again.

“Stiles?” A voice made him jump out of his seat, his wet face turning to see the girl he loved awake and looking at him confusedly, her sheet covering her exposed body. “What’s going on?” She asked him, misplaced, looking around without understanding.

She looked so disoriented and lost. He had messed her up, so fucking much. Stiles swallowed, rising quickly and rubbing his cheeks hard, trying to remove his tears away roughly. His nervous eyes speedily searched for the shirt and shoes that were missing, avoiding all the time to look directly at her. He knew he had to explain himself first, but… he just could not.

“I-I have to go,” he stammered suddenly, finally finding what he was looking for under the bed and quickly putting on his shoes and shirt.

“W-What?” Her bewilderment increased and Stiles felt his breathing speed up again and dots in his sight. He did not want to go into a panic attack at that time. _Control yourself, you idiot, it’s not time to feel sorry for you_ , he repeated to himself continuously. “I-I don’t understand…” Her voice began to break as the movement of the sheets was heard, the girl on the bed writhing, Stiles understanding that Y/N was beginning to remember everything.

At last, the man turned to see her, his honey eyes dropping small tears, his hands trembling and rubbing against each other and his breathing ragged. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to explain, although he did not even know what he could say.

“T-This is a mistake. I-It should not have happened,” he listened himself saying stupidly that pathetic excuse. It was the only thing he could say and the only thing that went through his mind, after all, was the truth, he did not want that to happen the way it happened. He should have tried to conquer her heart and, when she definitely accepted him and really loved him, then they could have been together in the same passionate way as the day before.

“Wh-what –?!” Her face had contorted in one of anxiety and her (e/c) eyes were beginning to crystallize. Behind the tears, the confusion and despair overwhelmed her.

At that image he had wanted to avoid at all costs, Stiles turned around, harshly cutting the question that had stuck in her throat. Fleeing from the room and from her, he could not bear to see her disgusted face towards him, nor did he want to hear her screams of hate, he could not stand it.

“Stiles!” He heard her scream as he came down the stairs hurriedly, his face contorting again into one of tears, his watery eyes blurring his vision and his sobs overwhelming his breathing. “Wait!”

The panic attack was beginning to get closer and closer. His shaky fingers finally opening the front door with a jolt and running towards his blue jeep.

At last, being inside the warmth and familiarity of his beloved vehicle, his hands rub his cheeks and eyes roughly, scratching the pale skin and leaving it redder than it already was by crying. His fingers sank back into his hair, and he forced himself to think of something else to avoid the panic attack at all costs and thus be able to drive from everything.

With a deep exhalation, he began to feel his breathing normalize.

Even with tears falling down his cheek, his lip trembling and a cold sweat running down his soul, Stiles finally pulled the engine and ran away at full speed.

He knew what he had done was cowardly.

And that was how he felt at that moment.

* * *

 

It had been a few days since what happened between them. Both Stiles and Y/N ignored each other. Stiles sent painful and sad glances all the way to her back all the time, his heart hammering in his throat.

He wanted to get close to her, try to talk to her, but what could he tell her? That he had decided to create a stupid love potion for Lydia to notice him, but that, in the end, Y/N had drunk it? That he had run like an idiot for the stupidity he had done? That he had not been mature and responsible enough to stop what happened? That, despite everything, he loved her with all his heart? No, she would hate him even more.

His eyes were completely red. Every night, guilt and shame tortured him, horrible ideas and painful words crossing his mind at every moment. He felt that not only had he disappointed her, but he had disappointed himself as well.

But, in spite of all the pain in his soul and heart, Stiles still loved her from afar. He could see how what had happened between them had also affected Y/N in the same or worse way than him. She did not talk to anyone, not even Scott, and run away from him as soon as she saw him from the other side of the hall, in her face, an expression between sadness and anger.

“Stiles?” A voice took him out of his thoughts, making him shrug out of his chair. “You good? Are you sure you want us to continue? I notice you a little distracted,” Deaton asked, in his hands an old book while both were again in the vet’s office.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” the younger male cleared his throat as he straightened up in his chair, trying again to focus his attention on the magical texts of the book he had in front of him.

In spite of his pathetic affirmation, the other man let out a sigh, delicately closing the book and laying it on the table, his worried eyes looking intently at the buzzcut male, asking for an explanation. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

Stiles stayed silent for a moment, looking at the words of the book without reading, an exasperated and overwhelmed breath coming from his lips before looking at the vet. “The love potion you gave me… It didn’t work,” he admitted with regret and sadness, swallowing hard to keep from bursting into tears again.

Deaton looked at him confused. “What do you mean? Didn’t it do its effect? ”

“Yes, yes, it did the effect, but…” The man stopped talking. He felt that if he admitted it aloud, the pain would be even worse.

The vet looked at him for a moment, understanding his silence, a sad smile on his lips. “It wasn’t what you wanted.”

“No,” he denied immediately, his eyes filling with love without knowing it and on his lips a nostalgic smile. “It managed to make me understand how I really feel about Y/N. I love her.” His declaration of love was heard by Deaton, who looked at him with pride and happiness, noticing the maturity that was beginning to form in the younger one.

“Wait a minute,” Deaton’s expression changed to one of bewilderment. “Did you say Y/N? Wouldn’t you give it to Lydia?”

“Oh, that’s,” Stiles looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Let’s say that in the end, Y/N drank it unintentionally,” he tried to change the mood to one of humor with his sarcasm.

Deaton looked at him a moment with obviousness, his lips slightly frowned, remembering how, before giving him the bottle, he had warned the buzzcut man many times to be careful because that was not a toy. He was beginning to change his mind about maturity and Stiles.

“Yeah, I know what you’re thinking,” he returned his gaze to his hands that were rubbing nervously between them. “I fucked it up pretty fine,” he nipped his lip hard, not wanting to make reference to not only ruining everything with the potion but Y/N as well.

Deaton looked worriedly at Stiles for a moment before letting out a sigh. “You know, I don’t know what happened between you and Y/N but, you should know that what I gave you, well, it wasn’t exactly a love potion,” the vet suddenly confessed.

Stiles stared at him without understanding at first, his confused and distrustful eyes trying to decipher what the man in front of him had just manifested. “What… what do you mean by ‘not exactly’?” His tone hardened as he got up from the chair to approach Deaton, his heart beating suddenly very strongly in his chest, making him even hear the pulse on his ears, his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Stiles, I didn’t know if I could trust you or what intentions you would have, so I decided to give you a different potion,” the veterinarian’s brown eyes looked seriously at the male.

“How?! What?!” He began to stutter, a growing anger starting to run through his chest at being cheated. “Wait, then… what exactly was the potion?” He changed his expression suddenly curious to what Deaton could have given him instead.

“I wanted you to learn a lesson, that this magic isn’t a game, although I didn’t know that the blow would be so hard for you to be this way,” admitted the vet, feeling some guilt for the great pain that was going on the male of buzzcut because of him. “It was a potion of truth.”

“Wh-…? What does that mean?” His eyes widened as his mouth opened as he knew the authenticity of the potion, ideas starting to invade his brain and his heart throbbing so hard and fast that he felt that at any moment, it would jump out of his chest to go running to who has stolen it at first.

“It means that whatever Y/N said under the effects of the potion, everything she said, did or felt was the all the truth.”

Everything seemed to have stopped at that moment for Stiles. In his mind, remembering everything that happened that day, every word that had come from her plump lips, every glance towards him, every caress… His heart hammered in his chest madly and in his stomach, he noticed bubbles bursting. His hands were sweating and even he felt his mind fade.

In his mind, only images of Y/N in the day they had their first date; her beautiful smile directed only towards him, her sparkling eyes giving him all the love she had in them, her swollen lips and red leaving a trail of kisses all over his naked body, her voice laughing, her sensual moans, her pleading for him, her hands nervous and excited surrounding him and scratching him so that he did not get away from her, her heart in her chest pulsing quickly when he passed his lips over it, her 'I love you’ being whispered right after having her first orgasm with him and even when they were still connected…

But then, everything went worse the next day. He still had her face of bewilderment, sadness and supplication burned in his retina when he ran away that morning, thinking that expression was due to him with whom she had risen that day after a night of passion. But, it was not for that. That expression… He had broken her heart, cruelly and inadvertently. He threw away the heart of Y/N that she was giving to him.

His eyes slowly watered at the knowledge that he had made her go through the same pain that he was suffering in his flesh.

He had screw it up, but… He had to fix it and, if he did not get it, at least he would be satisfied and happy to know that he would leave his broken heart in her hands as a farewell gift.

Because that was where it belonged from the beginning: in her fragile and gentle hands.

Before Deaton spoke again, Stiles ran out of the vet in a hurry to his blue jeep.

There was no time to waste, and he already had been running and ignoring the truth for a long time.

* * *

 

He quickly drove to the Y/N house, his eyes fixed on the dark road of the night, in his head remembering everything he wanted to confess to Y/N. He knew that what he had done had no forgiveness, but he wanted and prayed that Y/N would give it to him, even if he did not deserve it.

He knew he was being selfish, but… he had already been ignorant enough of all the feelings around him, and he was tired of making the same mistakes. If she didn’t accept his apology, he would accept it. At least he would not waste the last risky opportunity to be with her.

His heart pumped adrenaline in his veins as he approached the door of the house, his eyes not finding her parents’ family car in the driveway. Maybe they were not at home, but he would wait… He would wait for whatever was necessary.

His knuckles knocked on the wooden door. He could feel in his ears the beating of his noisy core as he chewed his lips nervously and his stomach tumbled. He waited a few minutes until finally, the creaking of the door informed him that it was beginning to open.

His honey eyes met with the (e/c) that he loved so much and that always made him speechless.

“Stiles?” Y/N began to speak, her voice somewhat hoarse from crying and full of reproach, sadness and a bit of surprise at finding the boy he rejected her at his door. “I don’t want to talk to you,” she cut him immediately when she saw him opening his mouth to speak, starting to close the door in his face.

“No! Wait! Wait!” He yelled desperately, his foot in between the door to prevent it from closing and his hands trying to make room for it, so he could see Y/N directly. “Just let me explain,” he begged, swallowing. “Please, please,” he whispered, his eyes pleading at her reddened ones.

Y/N bit her lip, furious with him but at the same time, she could not help being fooled by those honey eyes that she adored. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she opened the door again, giving way to the buzzcut.

“Be quick,” she warned sharply, heading towards the living room of the house where their last night of passion had begun.

Stiles smiled triumphantly and hopefully, his nervous hands closing the door quietly and then meeting Y/N on the couch; realizing that the only person in her house was her and that her parents had left.

He sat down heavily while rubbing his hands, trying to remember everything that he had planned of telling her.

“Okay,” he cleared his throat. “First of all, I want to apologize to you, It was a very dick move to leave after… well…”

“Losing my virginity with the man who I thought accepted my feelings from the beginning, and then he squeezed them as if they were nothing? No… it was a pleasure,” she commented sarcastically, her arms crossing her chest and throwing daggers with her eyes at the man next to her.

Stiles swallowed, anxious. That was going to be more difficult than he had been imagining in his head. “Yes, that,” he coughed before continuing. “Well, I’d better start for the beginning,” he looked at her intently, his eyes slightly narrowed. “By chance, the day of Lydia’s party, after having having a drink, didn’t you feel something strange?”

“What do you mean?” Y/N was starting to get angry and not understanding. What did Lydia’s party have to do with everything?

“When you drink, did you feel anything? Something strange enough to make you confess what you feel for me?” Stiles avoided smiling foolishly as he remembered the first time Y/N had told him that she loved him, obviously ignoring his stupid decision to then have tried to reject her.

Y/N looked at him questioningly, wondering if that was really a serious question or Stiles was making fun of her, though he never looked at her like that when he was joking. She sighed defeated, not understanding anything.

“Yes, well, I admit that I felt more confident, as if anything I thought I could say it up high without thinking about the consequences,” she admitted. “But that was just the alcohol that the drink would surely had. But, why this odd interrogative now?”

“It was not a normal drink,” Stiles said seriously.

“Wha-?”

“It was a potion.” There was silence again, Y/N looking furiously at Stiles before exploding.

“Really, Stiles?! Did you come here just to laugh at me?!” Her tone of voice began to rise as she got up from the couch. Stiles imitated her; his hands raised, trying to soothe her.

“No! I’m not laughing at you!” He said nervously starting to feel the anxiety through the clouds. He knew it was going to sound like a joke, but he had to start at the beginning. “Listen…” He calmed her, turned to bite his lips, letting out a sigh to try to relax too. “Magic really exists, and potions and spells. You shouldn’t be surprised about that. Our best friend is a teen werewolf. So, I asked Deaton to give me 'classes’ to learn as much as possible about the subject, but then I came across a potion book and there was a chapter about love potions,” he sighed in frustration with himself before saying the worst part. “I thought stupidly that, if I gave Lydia a love potion, at least I would have the opportunity to show her that I’m boyfriend material.”

“What? Stiles, that’s horrible!” Y/N shouted reproachfully.

“I know! I know! But then you drank the potion instead of Lydia-.”

“Are you saying that it’s my fault that I drank your stupid potion without knowing it?!” She accused with her hands moving along with the anger she felt. Feeling dirty and cheated.

“No! It’s my fault, okay?! Do you think I don’t know it?! That I don’t blame myself every day for the stupid decision I made?! Hurting you for how stupid I am!” His voice rose along with hers, his voice tearing and breaking. “It’s my damn fault! Because I’m a damn coward who can’t even realize who I really love!”

Y/N stared at him, stunned, Stiles had never raised his voice like that, and she had never seen him so desperate. The words of hate of Stiles against himself making her heart contract and her eyes watering.

“What do you mean by that of who you really love?” Y/N whispered confused.

Stiles looked at her for a moment, his honey eyes shining with the light coming through the window and his red and sore lips by the many bites he was producing were trembling of the emotion he was feeling.

“When you drank the potion and you told me you loved me,” he could not help smiling at the memory, “I felt that my whole world was turning upside down. I no longer thought about Lydia, I just felt happiness and I forgot everything around me. I only had eyes for you. But then I remembered the stupid potion and I knew that your words were just the fruit of that.”

“What? No, Stiles, those words were-.”

“True. I know. Deaton wanted to teach me a lesson, so he gave me a potion of truth, not love,” he laughed sadly. His lips shook and his eyes shone with the tears that were beginning to accumulate. “But, despite my stupid decision with the potions, I wanted to apologize to you for lying on you and for leaving you alone that day and fleeing like a pathetic idiot. I’m so sorry.” Tears were starting to fall down his moled cheeks silently. “And also that you knew one thing before you want me to leave your side forever.”

“What is it?” She whispered lightly, walking slowly towards Stiles until she could face him. Her (e/c) eyes sparkled with hope and her hands grabbed the shirt she was wearing nervously.

“That day was the best day of my life.” His broad smile as he recalled that day made his tears more bittersweet, but he could not help it. “I understood that all this time I was lying to myself with Lydia and that you are the most intelligent, wonderful, beautiful and funny person in my life. I love you, Y/N.” One of his trembling, wide hands rose to pull a stray lock of hair away from her face, leaving it delicately behind one of her ears. “I love you with all my heart. And I had to do something horrible to be able to realize this. And I know I have no forgiveness, but I needed to tell you. I needed to see your face and your precious eyes before you finally turn away from me.”

Y/N was amazed by it. Her mouth was ajar from the impression and her eyes were wide. In her interior, she felt many sensations at the same time for Stiles: hatred, love, disappointment, worry, anger, longing… And she did not know which one to decide on.

Her shaky hands finally rose and forcefully grabbed Stiles from the neck of his shirt, making him lean his head until hitting his forehead with her painfully. From her eyes began to fall small, salty drops as she looked fiercely and forcefully towards the honey-colored ones that looked at her with confusion and adoration while he continued to cry patiently at what Y/N would answer.

Their ragged breaths fell rhythmically on their mouths. Both in total silence, while they continued contemplating each other. Stiles’s hands had rested on her biceps, lightly caressing her forearms with his thumbs, without questioning what she was doing, only letting her know that whatever she decided, that he would support it.

Her mouth began to quiver when she wanted to speak for the first time.

“You’re an idiot, Stiles.” The anger in her words hurt bitterly, but he knew that was the least he deserved. “A total and complete idiot,” she gritted her teeth as she spoke. “And yet, I still love you so much.”

At the end of that sentence, Stiles widened his eyes from the shock. From his mouth, a mixture of sobs came out without realizing it, while a smile that could blind even the sun itself was visible in his face still wet with tears, his waterful eyes shining with pure joy at hearing those words that were like the sweet nectar of the gods.

More words will remain at that moment, Y/N smiling at the man while she let their lips finally come together again after so many days of anguish and suffering in a kiss full of love, wet with tears of hope, excitement and pure love.

Their lips began to move more rapidly and passionately little by little. His lips wrapping around hers and letting his tongue enter her mouth, savoring her saliva and creating a battle between them. Her fingers caressed his short hair with desperation, reaching to delicately scratch the back of his neck, taking out several groans and gasps from Stiles. His hands were on her waist, digging his fingers into her skin, preventing there from being a gap between their joined bodies.

The breaths increased and the heat began to travel through their bodies that needed each other.

When they ran out of air, her lips were the first to separate from him so she could take a big breath, her lips still brushing his slightly and a smile on both faces. However, the expression of Y/N suddenly changed to a naughty one, her lips nibbling and her eyes pure fire on them; melting Stiles, a tingling of arousal going straight to his crotch.

“You’ve been so bad, Stiles,” her tone of voice showed the fierceness that was hidden in her harsh words, Stiles not being able to avoid the chill in his spine when he heard her speak like that. “A boy so bad and mischief should be punished, you know?”

Stiles groaned without realizing over her warm mouth. “I know. I’m so sorry, baby.” His submissive apology and nickname began to wreak havoc on Y/N, which was beginning to make her walls begin to contract. “What did you have in mind?” He heard himself murmur with enthusiasm and curiosity, his honey eyes changing to lustful chocolate.

Y/N hummed on his lips, giving them small pecks that only made his lips tighten and purse, wishing that her lips stayed on his longer. “I can’t tell you. If I did, it would not be a punishment,” she giggled mischievously, Stiles making a fake pout causing her to laugh out louder.

Their lips joined again in another kiss, this time more tender and unhurried despite the excitement felt inside their bodies awakening.

Her fingers came down his broad chest, feeling under them the warmth, the breathing and the rapid pulse of the buzzcut male’s heart, feeling full knowing that all this was being produced by her in the man she loved. When she finally found his hands, she was able to intertwine them with his, the obvious difference in size between them filling both of them with joy as they saw their hands join so perfectly as if they were a puzzle.

Little by little, Y/N began to separate from him, Stiles looking at her with his mouth ajar all the time of how much he adored her at that moment. Her smile made him feel as if he were in a cloud. He could react again at noticing how the girl of his dreams pulled their hands together, guiding him along the familiar path to her room. Stiles swallowed hard, ideas of what could come next making his cock begin to slowly harden in his pants.

When the door of the room closed, Stiles was the first to pounce on her, his desperate lips wrapping hers in a demanding kiss, his tongue running over her mouth. His head was totally tilted to one side, deepening the kiss and leaving her breathless and his broad, veiny hands cupped her face against his, preventing her from separating.

Her enthusiast hands were placed on his wide chest, separating his highest form from her to be able to exhale deeply, a funny smile on her lips at the desperation of Stiles.

“Ah, ah,” she shook her head when she saw how Stiles was still searching her lips with his, denying his progress. “Bad boys like you don’t deserve to have what they want,” her naughty and mocking tone made him despair and turn on even more.

“But, baby,” he whimpered pitifully, his hands disappearing down her shirt to be able to touch her skin directly, giving a pleasant chill at Y/N. “I need you so much right now.”

Y/N just slapped his playful hands, Stiles putting a cute pout on his face. “No, Stiles. You must comply with your punishment first,” she scolded without seriousness. “And then,” her teeth went to his right ear, slowly nipping at his lobe, Stiles growled pleasantly. “You can have me as you want, deal?” She murmured slowly.

The buzzcut male could only nod awkwardly, his obvious enthusiasm being demonstrated in the tent in his pants.

Y/N laughed. “Very well,” she praised, stroking his cheek gently. “Now, I want you lying in my bed for your punishment, shirt off.”

By the time she finished her sentence, Stiles was already situated on her bed, disastrously taking off his shoes and socks, his shirt jamming slightly with his head at removing it while letting his back rest comfortably on the soft bed.

“So eager.” The girl laughed again amused, feeling somewhat powerful for having that control over Stiles. Besides, he looked adorable and sexy without a shirt while waiting for her next move or order.

“Only for you, baby,” he winked at her.

Gently and under the watchful eye of Stiles, Y/N began to sway her hips sensually as if she were dancing to a song. Her naughty hands began to slide her clothes from her body. The shirt was the first to leave - Stiles let out a moan in the air when he noticed that under that wide shirt she wore, there was nothing and, therefore, her perky tits were exposed for the pleasure of Stiles.

The honey-eyed boy felt his mouth open, swallowing to avoid drowning from the water he was producing. His tongue tickled, wishing he could put his lips back on those buds that were already rigid before the coldness of the room. His hand moved involuntarily from his side, going to his pants and undoing the belt buckle that imprisoned him. He needed to let off the tightness trousers to jerk his hardness, otherwise, he would feel like he was going to explode.

“No, Stiles,” Y/N suddenly ordered, making him jump out of his trance, his eyes pleading, seeing the (e/c) teasing him. “You are not allowed to touch yourself. You’ve already been bad enough. Don’t want the punishment to lengthen, right?” Stiles denied quickly. He was beginning to not like the punishment the beautiful girl was planning.

The (h/c) girl just giggled lightly before continuing with the other clothes that adorned her body. Her fingers fidgeting with the elastic of the pajama pants and her panties that were already completely moistened. Slowly, she began to slide them both down her legs.

Stiles groaned when he noticed that she had already gotten rid of his panties along with her pants. His cock twitched in his pants, his hands clutching the sheets under him, trying to continue the game and control the desire he had to let out his member and start stroking it hard and fast with the sensual image of Y/N totally naked before him.

With the agility and lightness of a cat, Y/N slid up the bed, her legs next to Stiles as she straddled his lap, just below his groin, letting her pussy rub delicately against the fabric of the pants The girl had to bite her lips to avoid letting out a mewl at the feeling. His callused hands went quickly to her waist, beginning to caress her.

“Neither are you allowed to touch me,” she confirmed with a grin. Her hands pushed his on either side of his body. “Bad boys like you don’t deserve any reward after what they have done.”

The man under her let out a whine of desperation and in need of attention, obviously beginning to hate that punishment he had decided to participate. His eyes watched as her hips rocked lightly against him, her delicate fingers touching her body, pinching her hard nipples and molding her breasts in her palms as he would like to do; her gasps increasing.

“Damn, Y/N, please. Let me touch you,” he begged with a sigh, his fingers tickling from being able to slide down her delicate thighs to her waist and her tits eager for him. “You’re already so wet for me. I can feel it over my pants. You are so sexy and beautiful.”

“Nope,” she emphasized the last letter, laughing teasingly at him. Stiles growled, his self-control beginning to break down.

His eyes fell from her hands on her chest to her wet pussy that was still riding without touching his hard crotch, a grunt coming from his mouth and his tongue moistened his lips to notice the wet spot that was beginning to show on his pants before the continuous rubbing. He felt like his cock was going to explode at any moment only from the sensual sight before him.

Y/N felt that only with the movement of her hips, she will eventually cum, her flushing folds caressing the hard cloth and her needy, swollen clit creating sweet traction. Her eyes had closed lightly as she felt her peak move closer, her fingers squeezed her tits more tightly, throwing her head back, so she could let out a sweet exhalation of excitement in the air.

When she felt that her climax was going to explode, naughty, hot fingers began to touch the extension of her thighs, trying to help her increase the pace. However, Y/N suddenly stopped, her eyes slightly unfocused by the arousal coming down until she saw the intruders anchoring in her skin.

She slapped his hands again away from her despite the pleasure she felt at having them on her, eyes full of lust looked towards Stiles, who only gave her an innocent look.

“Really, Stiles? Are you already breaking a rule?” Her sensual voice made him swallow hard. “I’m going to have to be tougher on you.” The dangerous and playful tone only made his stomach fill with nervousness and excitement for what was to come.

Her fingers suddenly lowered to Stiles’ half-open belt, beneath her, the man began to writhe, letting himself be by her until she could slip the brown leather belt out of his waist. The buzzcut male looked at her with confusion and a certain fear.

“W-What are you going to do with that, baby?” Y/N grinned at his stuttering, a chill running down her spine as she heard him call her again with that affectionate nickname.

“Oh, don’t worry, handsome, it’s not going to be anything painful. It’s just to make sure you don’t break the rules again,” she relieved him with love. “Now, will you raise your arms for me, pretty please?”

Distrustful, Stiles did as she asked, his hands standing together under the head of the bed. The girl leaned toward him, her hands caressing the slender muscles of his arms and chest that were always hidden by the flannel shirts.

The honey-eyed man let out a breath in the air to see that her globes were right in his face, his hungry mouth began to bite and kiss the skin within reach, pulling mewls to the girl on top of him, while letting her do what Y/N would be planning.

When separating from him, Stiles could not avoid raising his head to continue nibbling her tits, chasing her warm body with his lips, his happy eyes watching with fascination as he had managed to leave some hickeys on her skin. However, he could not stand completely straight to the feel a restriction in his wrists. His curious and puzzled eyes rising up to see his belt tying his hands against the head of the bed.

“Very well,” Y/N admired her work as her hands began to fondle Stiles’ body, taking him out several sighs of pleasure, while her fingers began to fidget with the patch of black hair between his pectorals and glide them gently over his sensitive nipples; Stiles could not abstain from closing his eyes and biting his lips to avoid the moan at that. “Now your punishment really begins.”

Y/N again leaned toward him, joining their mouths in another passionate kiss, their bodies completely together, Stiles’ hairs from his chest brushing her hard nipples. They both moaned in the kiss, their breathy moans filling the room and raising the temperature. She lightly nibbled his lips, her tongue licking them as he pursed them to keep her from parting her mouth from his. His excited hands gripped the belt hard as he needed to cling to something, feeling her naked body move over him.

Separating themselves from the need for oxygen, both let out a sigh in the air. Stiles licked his own lips, savoring the taste of her even in them.

Gradually, Y/N began to slide her body against Stiles’s until she came to rest astride his chest, her legs on either side of his body held her weight lightly, without actually imprisoning his rib cage, her hands grabbed the headboard to maintain balance without crushing the man beneath her. The buzzcut felt his cock begin to throb faster to be closer her cunt, even to see directly as it dripped on his bare chest.

Gently, her hips began to grind again, in a slow rhythm. Stiles could feel her soaked folds directly brushing his pale skin, leaving a wet spot. Her moans of pleasure mingled with the desperate ones of Stiles, needing that pussy in his mouth to be able to taste her again.

“Please, baby,” he began to beg, His cock hurt in his pants and his neck suffered lightly from having his head up all the time, so he could have a better sigh of her pussy roll towards him. “Give me that dripping pussy. I want to taste you again while you cum on my tongue.” His face rose to the contorted by the pleasure one of Y/N, begging her, his mouth open and continually wailing. “This is too much. Please, you can’t just give me the pleasure of sex and then take it away from me this way,” his desperate whines did nothing but make Y/N raise the pace of her hips, looking for her peak. “This is a damn torture. So cruel,” the last part whispered to himself, his eyes did not blink and his ears tingled as he heard the (e/c) eyed girl take pleasure by his own body.

“I never said I was not going to be cruel, handsome,” she laughed in a lusty sigh, nibbling at her lips as she watched Stiles writhe beneath her in desperation for her. His (e/c) eyes turned until they landed towards the crotch still covered of the honey-eyed man. His legs were bent and even she could see him slightly rocking his own hips up and down, pummeling into his narrow pants at the same pace that she rode in his chest.

Feeling generous and without stopping to roll her hips, her hand slid down his belly, going through the happy trail to reach his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans quickly and unzipped it, with the palm of her hand beginning to stroke the hard cock up and down on the black boxers he was wearing. Below her, Stiles began to increase his groans, his cock beginning to twitch as he was feeling the hand of Y/N moving over him.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Y/N,” he groaned in the air, his eyes closing lightly from the pleasure he was beginning to receive over his hard groin. “You’re so hot, Y/N, so fucking hot. I just want to fuck you until you run out of air, just remember my name for the rest of your life while you writhe feeling my cock in your tight, sweet pussy,” his dirty words only made her moans and movements increase.

Her hips kept grounding towards him, his chest completely soaked with the juices her core was leaking while her clit tingled before the hairs that Stiles had on his chest. Feeling that her orgasm was approaching again, Y/N reluctantly got up from him and pulled her hand away from his groin when she saw that a wet stain was beginning to appear on his boxers, taking an unsatisfied sigh from the one below.

Feeling the lack of movement of her suddenly, his hungry eyes opened to ask the girl of his world the reason for her stop, finding her dripping pussy right above his mouth ajar from the shock.

“Come on. Didn’t you want this, Stiles?” Despite her mocking tone, he could feel the need for an orgasm in her. “Help me cum, handsome,” she asked, almost begging as her hand that had been on his cock before was now placed in his short brown locks, her fingers caressing his buzzcut while guiding him to where she wanted his mouth.

Stiles did not think about it twice before joining his insatiable lips together with her soaked folds, letting out a grunt as he felt her sweet nectar. A moan vibrated inside her as she felt that naughty tongue begin to toy with her entrance without thrusting in while his nose pulsed on her clitoris.

The hand of the headboard pressed hard on the material in her hand while her hips were rolling again desperately.

The growls that Stiles released in her core made her tremble, a layer of sweat began to adorn her skin, her head thrown back as her eyes rolled upward at the immense pleasure that the honey-eyed man was providing in her groin. Her moans caressed the air of the room, warming it slowly.

The buzzcut male was having too much fun, his tongue laved every drop that fell, drinking from her, from time to time his lips came up to play and lightly nibble her sore clit. When he felt her hips begin to rise the pace, he let his tongue ravish her suddenly, creating a quick pace coming in and out of her; a scream of pleasure from her made his cock throb irritated by the lack of attention, but it did not matter, that moment was just for Y/N.

Y/N was beginning to feel a knot beginning to form in her belly as she felt Stiles’s tongue massaging the walls of her pussy that were tightening around him continuously, while he kept letting out primitive growls inside her that made her tremble.

“Stiles! Oh my…! Your tongue is fucking amazing!” Her cries began to alert Stiles that he began to search with his tongue for her sweet spot, finding it right away. “There! There! Stiles!” A louder moan erupted in the room as she reached the peak.

His tongue was still inside her, feeling her walls contract against him as her juices wrapped around him, Stiles taking everything she gave him from her slit, lengthening her orgasm as much as he could, his mouth watering before the addictive sweet.

When Y/N began to feel overstimulated, with her legs shaking, she lifted her body from him, moving away so she could lie a moment in the bed next to him. Her lustful eyes watched as Stiles licked her juices off his plump lips and chin, totally soaked.

“Damn, Y/N,” he breathed pleasantly into the air, his hips moving slightly from the pain he felt from his dick. “You taste so fucking good. I could spend my days just doing that to you. My tongue in your pussy while you ride my face. So fucking hot.” His eyes were closed as he swallowed, remembering what happened.

Y/N laughed tiredly, her hands caressing his chest again to make him look at her.

“You only want me for that? To have your face buried in my pussy?” She joked, her fingers brushing one of his nipples lightly, making him tremble.

“Of course not, baby,” his serious tone suddenly silenced her, her (e/c) eyes joining with honey ones. “Also to have my cock buried in your pussy.” They both burst out laughing at that.

“You’re such an idiot, Stiles,” Y/N pecked his lips, a mewl coming out of her as she tasted herself in them still.

“Yeap, but I’m your idiot,” he whispered against her mouth, a smile of love adorned his lips.

Y/N hummed before returning to join their lips in another passionate kiss, the hand on his chest starting to go down to the hem of his boxers, taking out a groan from Stiles while letting her playful fingers to slide through them to touch the pulsing member that craved for attention as soon as possible.

Her lips began to deposit kisses and hickeys on his chest, her hand beginning to move up and down his length, while Stiles sighed complacently, her thumb occasionally rubbing the tip, feeling the precum starting to drip down it.

Y/N suddenly pushed her hand away, a teasing smile directed at Stiles who grunted at the paucity of consideration on his cock again. Her fingers went, however, on either side of his hips, her hands starting to tug down at the ends of his pants and underpants, beginning to slide them out of Stiles’ body.

His hard, rigid cock jumped when he was finally released, his dripping tip resting on his happy trail while Stiles breathed pleased that he had no more restrictions on his hard-on. The tip was totally pink and in need of attention, twitching excited waiting to be caressed. Y/N could not help but lick her lips at finally having that dick in front of her again.

“Come on, baby, don’t make me suffer anymore,” a nervous smile appeared on his lips, trying to instigate her to help him cum at once. “I think I’ve learned my lesson.”

Y/N giggled amused while sliding for his body down to face his erection. She wanted to tease him a little more but noticed that the boy under her had already suffered enough.

Her tongue licked from bottom to top, Stiles glared her with narrowed eyes while letting out small groans. Her tongue began to roll around his head, savoring the sweet bitterness of his presemen on her tongue, one of her hands beginning to gently jerk the trunk.

When she began to feel Stiles’s grunts rising, her mouth finally opened, cupping her cheeks and sucking as she slid the hard extension into her mouth cavity as far as she could, starting to bob up and down along with the help of her hands.

Stiles hips thrust slightly into her mouth, partly trying not to make her gag or hurt her, while his broad chest rose and fell, a thin layer of sweat marked his pale skin and the light of the room strengthening the moles that crossed his elongated form, his strong arms gripped the belt hard, gripping it vigorously, marking the veins of his arms and hands.

“Holy shit, you’re so amazing, Y/N,” his groans made her pussy contract again, needing some attention as she felt her slit leaking. “Your mouth around my cock feels great. Can you feel it? It’s practically jumping and throbbing for you. And damn, your tongue is glorious,” his dirty words made the movements of her head faster and deeper, her tongue stroking the vein beneath his shaft, making him grunt. “But do you know what my cock loves the most? Your sweet little pussy. Fuck, I can still taste you in my mouth,” he licked his red and swollen lips, remembering her sweet nectar on his palate.

Stiles could begin to feel his cock twitch excitedly and his balls starting to tighten, a knot forming under his belly, his orgasm approaching little by little. Just when he felt he was going to explode, the magnificent mouth of Y/N was suddenly removed, his cock pulsing and spasming madly for not having reached the peak.

His confused and excited eyes looked towards the guilty one who had stopped his end, finding a Y/N laughing mischievously.

“Baby, no! Why did you do that?!” He whined, sighing loudly, frustrated, writhing on the sheets, wishing he did not have his hands tied. “I was so close. You’re so mean, Y/N.”

“You’re the bad boy here, Stiles,” she recalled, chuckling subtly at how adorable Stiles was being. “Oh, but don’t get angry, handsome. You have already learned the lesson and you have passed the punishment,” she encouraged with a smile as she began to move over him again until she straddled his swollen member; Stiles swallowed hard for what was to come. “Now, it’s your reward time, don’t you think?” The buzzcut guy could only nod quickly and repeatedly.

While laughing at his response, she let her moisten folds brush his hard shaft up and down. Both moaning at the direct caress.

“Such a good boy,” she praised him, Stiles let out a pitiful whimper. “Now, it’s time for the big moment,” she concluded, stopping her movement before they both began to feel the sparks of the next orgasm. “First, we need a condom,” she whispered to herself.

Her eyes went to her bedside table and without getting away from him, pulled from one of the drawers the box that had previously opened in their first time. Stiles licked his lips as Y/N pulled it out and opened one of the condoms. Her excited hands giving some jerks to his member before sliding it delicately in his length, leaving on the tip the little bubble where his cum would end.

When satisfied with her work, she gave him a small grin before placing a small kiss of love on his sore lips and then rising again on her knees. Giving the covered shaft by the condom a few shakes before aligning his tip at her slit, her soaked folds teased at the tip where the presemen dripped continuously. Stiles growled beneath her, his honey eyes staring the sensual image of his hard cock begin to push slowly inside her, caressing her tight and wet walls.

They both let out a satisfying moan at the same time as Y/N let his cock enfold her to the hilt, her hands settling on his sweaty chest while her hips gave little touches, trying to get used to his width again.

“Holy shit, Stiles.” She threw back her head, could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him. “Why are you so big?” She bit her lip as she watched Stiles’s sexy form writhe beneath her.

The buzzcut man could not help the smug smile on his face. “You’re the one with the pussy that’s so fucking tight,” he declared as his hips began to shove toward her making his cock come in and out of her slightly. “Come on, baby, I need you to move. I want to see you ride me until you run out of breath and without energy. Screaming my name and nothing else,” he growled as he felt her core squeeze him deliciously for his dirty talk. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

She wasn’t told twice. Her hips began to ground and, resting her forefoot on the bed, began to slide up, letting out his cock briefly and then down hard. The tip of his length hit with each push her sweet point; Y/N felt full and great, the pleasure clouding all her senses as she let her high moans and meows decorate the air of the room. Her clit was massaged by his pelvis with each thrust, making her body tremble with delight.

Stiles had his eyes wide open and his mouth was ajar as he watched the body of Y/N eased over his member at a slow but deep pace. His pelvis also moved to her rhythm, feeling the warmth and moisture of her cunt wrap around him despite the condom.

Her tits bounced with each jolt, his mouth watering, wishing he could play with her hard nipples with his lips or grab them with his hands that held the belt as if it were his lifeline. His eyes went down to their joined groins, his pupils dilating with excitement at the way his member came and went repeatedly from her pussy; an approving and almost animal grunt came out of his throat making Y/N shake.

“You’re so hot, Y/N,” he growled, his fingers tickling, wishing he could touch her. “So beautiful. You are soaked. Is all this for me? Is your pussy dripping just for me?” His possessiveness still scared him but it felt so good to say those words aloud.

The girl could only nod, from her lips only pleasant moans came out as she heard those words making her go faster. Her panting increased as the pace and depth of the pounding made her see the stars. She could feel his cock touch her cervix, filling her fully. She had never been with any other man, but she felt Stiles was the only one who could make her feel that way.

“Come on, baby, answer me. I want to hear your sweet voice. Moaning the name of the only one that can make you feel like this.” His wrists began to ache only because of the continuous rubbing and the strength he pulled the straps. “Who can make you moan like this? Whose cock can you fill your tight pussy to the brim?” He growled, his dominant side starting to come out slowly as he saw her starting to claw her nails into his wide pecs, leaving small red lines in her wake.

“Y-You!” She shouted as she felt a powerful thrust touched her sweet point directly. “Stiles! Only you!” She gasped, her eyes, full of lust, unfocused trying to see the face of the man she loved.

“That’s right,” he grunted, his groin starting to push harder upward as he bent his legs, so he could pound on her pussy harder and faster, the Y/N moans tickling his ears and her walls starting to contract repeatedly around him, warning of the orgasm that Y/N was beginning to feel. “Untie me,” he commanded suddenly, needing to touch her, give her pleasure, whatever it was.

At first, Y/N decided to be stubborn, denying with her head, continuing bouncing up and down his length. She could begin to feel the familiar knot forming in her lower belly and her swollen clit tingling at the continuous brush with his pelvis and his black hairs.

“Y/N, untie me,” he demanded more forcefully, his jaw tightening as he began to feel his cock begin to shake between her lubricated walls. “Please,” he tried to ask nicely. “I want to caress you, I want to make you feel good and you cum over my cock. I want you to scream my name until you have no voice when you cum, making the walls resonate and never forget who is making you feel what you are feeling right now.” The words trembled slightly, but his serious eyes, sparkling with love and excitement, stared all the while at the pleasured face of Y/N.

His precious and dirty words made the heart of Y/N vibrate with joy and arousal in her chest, in her mind thinking aridly if she should. An especially deep thrust helped her to decide before leaning toward him and with her shaky and sweaty hands untie the messy knot of his wrists that were beginning to be red from rubbing.

“Good girl,” a smug grin was the last thing she could see before Stiles’s strong arms encircled around her suddenly and turned her around without leaving her inside for a second or stopping the chaotic rhythm of their groins that created moist and sexy sounds.

Her legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist and her hands scratched his back. His hips were beginning to roll more sloppy; her knot in her belly beginning to tighten more and more, and she could feel Stiles’s cock inside her twitching with emotion.

“I’m so close, Stiles,” she mewled over his mouth that only let out gasps and grunts making her tremble.

“Yeah, I can feel it,” her walls kept clenching continuously, making almost impossible to keep up with the rhythm he was forming, almost. “I’m ready too, baby,” his plump lips set a few pecks over hers that still let out moans. “Come on, baby. Cum, cum on my cock, gorgeous.”

The honey eyes that looked at her full of love were the last thing she saw before she could feel her inside explode in a pleasant orgasm; her head leaning back, her back totally arched and letting a louder cry rumble in the room, her juices beginning to circle over his cock that was still shaking inside her energetically, helping her to extend her peak as much as possible while chasing his own.

A groan and a gasp came out of his throat as he felt his cock explode, his face contorted into one of pleasure, with his mouth wide open and his eyes slightly closed without actually sealing them, so he could see the orgasmic face of Y/N. Bursts of his seed decorating the bubble of the condom; internally wishing he could cum in her inside, but that would be for another moment, he reminded himself.

His hips starting to slow down the pace until he stopped completely. Pants of fatigue filled the room, while he dropped on her delicately and without getting to crush her completely, his head buried in her hair, inhaling her scent of sex and her. Y/N planted little kisses on his shoulder as she waited for him to catch his breath too.

When he had got it, Stiles slowly got up from her, posing a small kiss full of love before letting out his softened member of her, taking off and throwing the used condom into the bin next to her bed like the last time.

His trembling feet went to her bathroom while Y/N picked up the sheets from the floor to sleep. Stiles appearing immediately with a damp towel in his hands and making the girl with the (h/c) hair lay the bed, delicately cleaning her.

Y/N could not help feeling bloated with joy and love at seeing how he treated her, with such care. Her eyes slightly closed with sleep seeing Stiles focused and a tired smile on her lips.

A few fingers and lips kissed her skin with love, her (e/c) eyes joining with the honey that looked at her with adoration as pure as the water of a stream.

“I love you, Catwoman,” he confessed in a whisper that was almost inaudible as he discarded the towel somewhere on the floor and settled next to her, a strong arm pulling her to his chest.

The confidence of his voice was something uncommon in Stiles, being that most of the time stuttering to try to explain or comment sarcastically what happened, but it made her feel secure and an excessive love towards the man of buzzcut.

“I love you too, Batman,” she murmured, snuggling his chest, her lips posing kisses on the pale skin before closing her eyes so she could rest with the love of her life until the next supernatural event to happen and return to their routine. But, this time, they would do it together and without repressed feelings in between.

They had discussed enough the taste of magic and would not play with it again.

Well, except if there was some kind of magical game where he had to chase a golden ball up on a broom. Stiles smiled to himself before letting himself be carried away by the sleep, his face buried in her hair and his heart and soul at last calmed and returned where they should have always been, next to her.

 


End file.
